The ever huggable Sohma clan
by Yumi Okundai
Summary: This is a long story just about the lifes of everyone from fruits basket, including a few new peoples! You'll laugh, you'll cry. you'll say God this is long and maybe even Kyo got brain And, what's this? The emu of the zodiac? Okay then...
1. Chapter um, banana

"I'm so happy to be back in school with my friends!" said Tohru happily as she and Kyou walked down the school halls.

"Yeah, it's O.K I guess…" replied Kyou. He reached into his school bag to be sure that he had his new schedule. The beginning of the school year was today, and Tohru couldn't be any happier. But, Kyou, on the other hand, was not so joyous.

"Why are you so upset? Don't you like to be with your friends?" asked Tohru as she stopped walking.

"Yeah, well, I had to sign up for-" Kyou was suddenly interrupted by the fact that momiji had just jumped on his back and started yelling

"whoopee! I'm a cowboy! Whee hee! I want a cookie!"

"Get off of me, you little rat." yelled Kyou as he started to attempt to remove Momiji from his back.

"Uh, Yuki is the rat, duh." replied Momiji. Little freaking rabbit, jumping on people's backs… "He is so annoying!" mumbled Kyou as he walked on with Tohru.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! What's your new schedule?" asked Momiji as he jumped onto Kyou's school bag and grabbed his schedule.

"GIVE THAT BACK OR ELSE!" yelled Kyou furiously. But he was too late. Momiji had started yelling his schedule so practically the whole school could hear. As soon as he got to math class, Momiji started cracking up. "And, for sixth period, HOME EC.!"

"I'LL KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL YOU!" screamed Kyou as he lunged over to Momiji. He unfortunately missed and narrowly missed Tohru. Instead, he hit Yuki. So, I think you can imagine the array of bad words that came out of Kyou's mouth when he found out who he landed on.

"AND YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY WAY BECAUSE-" Yuki suddenly grabbed a leek and shoved it into Kyou's mouth. The face Kyou made when it touched his tongue was a look of such disgust that you had to be there to see the horror that struck Kyou there.

Suddenly, the bell rang. As everyone in the halls filed into their classrooms, Kyou made his way into the gym room for, well, duh, gym. He went into the boys changing room only to find that, over the summer, the school must have switched the locations of the girl's and boy's locker rooms. And he went into the old boy's locker room. His head nearly split as screams filled the locker room. Towels were flung at Kyou with such ferociousness that Kyou thought he might not be able to make it to the door. On the brighter side, at least he got a glimpse of girls with towels on…

After gym, Kyou had band class. He was a percussionist. His psychiatrist suggested that it might help him suppress his anger. As he walked into the classroom, he grabbed his drum sticks. He started practicing his drum solo on a trombonist's head. As soon as his detention was all filled out, he trudged up to his snare drum and started beating on it furiously. His trick was pretending that the drum was Yuki's head. He even put Yuki's picture on the drum once, but got a double detention. Also, Yuki's fan club started trying to start a petition to expel Kyou. It was unsuccessful, though.

After band, Kyou had his only class other than lunch with Tohru. Kyou was in drama. His next play was The Phantom of the Opera. Tohru was assigned the role of Christine. Kyou and Yuki had a huge fight over who would be the phantom. Kyou nearly burst into flames, and ended up getting a double detention along with the role of one of the fat owners of the opera house that the phantom lived in. Kyou was absolutely livid after this. He had to wear a fat suit, which made him look like he was about 200-300 pounds. Of course, this meant he couldn't WAIT to get back to his snare drum, though Yuki's head would be just as good. Kyou did, however manage to be good for the rest of the class. The teacher ended up making Yuki be Raoul and Kyou the phantom. When they found out that they both ended up having some personal scene with Christine AKA Tohru. And they get into a sword fight. At the end of class, a new student arrived. Mahia Sohma was her name. She was a pretty girl with long, straight black hair. She looked pretty much punk. She was assigned the part of Meg.

During Kyou's next class, science, everyone was working with highly combustible chemicals. When lab partners were being chosen, Kyou noticed a really pretty new girl sitting in a corner desk. She, like the other, had straight black hair. But this girl had red and purple highlights streaked down her hair.

"Hey, you wanna be my lab partner?" asked Kyou. The girl nodded and walked over.

"I'm Yumi Okundai. Aren't you Kyou Sohma?" she said as she sat down by Kyou.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm actually a Sohma. But my dad's last name is Okundai. I am not allowed to go to the family meetings." Said Yumi as Kyou's jaw dropped.

"Now, drop only two drops of the purple nitrate into the tube containing the sulfur oxide." Said Kyou's science teacher. Kyou tried to drop only two, but suddenly, Yumi jumped up. Kyou yelled and poured all of the purple nitrate into the tube and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kyou had whiskers and two cat ears twitching on the top of his head.

Math was Kyou's least favorite mandatory subject. He walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk. He took out his notebook and started a sketch of a smurf hog-tying Yuki and Momiji. Kyou's idea of useful math was how many times you can punch a rat before running out of breath. He gazed off into space pondering the question was Ayame a girl or a guy, until his teacher snapped him back into the real world. She asked him such a difficult question that even after his math class, his brain hurt real bad.

And then the dreaded Home Ec. class came. Kyou shrunk into a desk in the back. He noticed Yuki in the front of the classroom. The two new girls were right by Kyou. Yuki looked back and came walking toward Kyou and the girls.

"Is…Is it you? Yumi? Mahia?" asked Yuki with his eyes sparkling extravagantly.

"Oh my gosh… Yuki! It's been years, how are you? You have changed so much!" said Yumi as she examined Yuki with tears in her eyes.

"Yuki! I can't believe it! You look just like your brother! OK, not really…" said Mahia with tears in her eyes too.

"Hey, do you guys, er, girls want to come over to Shigure's house after school?'' asked Yuki as he sat down by Mahia. Sure!" answered the girls together.

After all of the hellos were made, the teacher got right to business.

"You will be pared up with a random person in the classroom. You two will be watching a baby. It is a doll with a microchip in it, so it will cry, go to the bathroom, and respond to its name. It can also die. So, Yuki, you will be pared up with…'"All of the girls in the classroom sat up straight and got pleading looks on their faces. Mahia."

"And Kyou," she continued, "will be with Yumi." said the teacher as she handed a baby girl to Yumi.

"I can't believe I have to do this..." moaned Kyou as he started bonking his head on the wall.

"Yeah, YOU should be the baby, not the parent." said a kid from the front of the classroom. Kyou was trying to suppress his anger so hard that he was actually gnawing on his shoe. He then started bonking his head yet again on the wall. At this point, there was a small hole in the part of the wall that he was bonking on.

After Eighth hour, Yuki, Kyou, Yumi, and Mahia made their way to Shigure's house. The four then went inside, only to find Shigure and Momiji sitting on the couch.

"Hi Yuki! Hi Kyou! Who are you two girls?" asked Momiji as he bounded up to Mahia and Yumi.

"If I throw a carrot, will you go away?" said Mahia as she put her stuff on the ground. Shigure walked over to the two girls. He then said

"Yumi, Mahia? It's you! You, you…" All that seemed to be going through his head was "HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! ALL FOR MEEEEEEEEE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!'' He stood still until the girls couldn't stand it. They ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Shigure, we missed you soooooooo much!" said the girls in unison. They then set their sights to Kyou and Yuki. Mahia went over to Yuki and hugged him really hard. Yumi went over to Kyou and hugged him too.

"What the- what are you hugging me for?" said Kyou as he pushed Yumi off of him. Gerroff me!''

"Kyou, you don't remember? It was when Momiji was just born… We would play in a great meadow with the girls, we including you, me, Yuki, Ayame, (he then shuddered) everyone! We had so much fun, but, then their parents moved to America…"

"Our…Our parents, well… They died while we were in America…" said Mahia. She then swatted at Momiji who was poking her furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know…" said Shigure as he slouched down. The girls shrugged and hugged him again. Momiji joined them.

"Do you have to ruin every tender moment?" asked Kyou with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yep! It's my job!" said Momiji as he bounced on top of Shigure.

"So, what do you do now?" asked Mahia to change the subject.

"Well, I'm a writer. I've written quite a few books in my career." said Shigure.

"You're welcome to read them whenever you like!"

"Thanks! I love reading. I'm thinking of becoming an author."

"And what are you thinking of becoming, Yumi?" asked Shigure, a large smile on his face apparent.

"Well, I'm thinking of becoming a band teacher! I play the clarinet and the oboe."

Suddenly, a loud crying erupted from the door. Everyone ran to the root of all evil… The babies. They attacked. Everyone ran as Yuki screamed "KILLER BABIES ON THE LOOSE!"

Suddenly, Ayame barged in the house. He looked at Yuki and screamed

"SUBMIT TO ME LITTLE BROTHER! SUBMIT TO MEEEEEEEEE!" He then urged on the babies and started laughing manically.

"Go on, babies, go on! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! But spare the girls! I have some new dresses they can try on!" At that note, Yumi yelled RUN FASTER! and started speeding up. Suddenly, Ayame realized that they were the ones who he first tried to dress up.

"STOP BABIES, I COMMAND THEE TO STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" yelled Ayame. To his surprise, the babies actually stopped and fell down.

"Are you two Yumi and Mahia? The ones that I dressed up and tried my first creations on? Ohhh, come here my darlings! Give Ayame a big hug" said Ayame as he stretched his arms out widely.

"NOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY, I'M WARNING YOU! I know Karate!" said Mahia as she backed away. Ayame then turned his sights to Yumi. She too backed up to where her sister was. Ayame eventually got then cornered. He once again stretched out his arms aaaaaaannnddd…

"IT BUUUUURNSSS!" yelled the two girls as they both sank to the ground.

"They sound like Kyou when he eats a leek…'' muttered Yuki.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO-" yelled Kyou as Yuki pushed a leek into his mouth. Needless to say, Kyou shut up right then and there.

"You two girls, you are Ayame's favorite family members! Here… try on one of my dresses! I'll give you a cookie if you do" sad Ayame as he held up a pink and yellow ruffles dress… It burned them again…

"If you get near me with that thing… You will pay…" said Mahia as she held out her fingers in a cross shaped sign. Ayame really didn't care. He just grabbed Mahia by the arm and dragged her around.

"Where aaaaareeeeeee yoooouuuuuu Yumi? I've got a nniiiiiiiiiiice pretty dress that would look grrrrrreeeaaaattt on you!" said Ayame as he went around the house in search of Yumi.

"Guys… I'm under here!'' whispered Yumi as Kyou, Shigure and Yuki looked under the Shigure's desk.

"Oh, all of this nonsense over a dress… Ayame, I know where Yumi-" Shigure was suddenly interrupted by Yuki and Kyou who put their hands on his mouth.

"That dress really WAS quite ugly, right Kyou?" said Yuki as he pressed down harder yet on Shigure's mouth.

"Yeah, It wasn't something I see them in… Like a bathing suit… Right by Tohru… With me in the middle…" said Kyou in a dazed tone at the end of his sentence. Yuki had half a mind to thrust a leek in his mouth, but he had to agree with him…

Ayame burst back into the room with another dress. This one was blue and green with pink roses and tulips attached to it.

"Now you can BOTH have a dress!'" he sang as he walked into the room. He was still dragging Mahia around. Mahia passed the table with a scowl on her face. Suddenly, Tohru came in.

"Hi guys! Oh,gulp Ayame, you're here…" she said. She then ran over to greet Yumi, Kyou and Shigure, but tripped over the baby dolls and landed on the ground. Yumi had already gotten to know her, so she rushed out from under the table to help Tohru out.

"There you are!" said Ayame, a pleasant smile etching across his face. Yumi grabbed Mahia and hid behind Tohru.

"Save us Tohru!" whimpered Mahia as she held onto Yumi.

"Yeah, you and the other guys are our only hope to escape a fate worse then death…" said Yumi in an overly dramatic tone. Tohru whispered something to the two girls, who then nodded.

"Good luck!" said Yumi.

"I want a huuuug!" said Yumi and Mahia with their arms outstretched.

"Now that's better!" said Ayame who then stretched his arms out too. Tohru then thrust herself into Ayame's arms. A loud pop was then sounded. Yuki grabbed the silver snake that was Ayame and tied him into a giant know. Yuki then asked everyone what he should do with it'.

"THROW IT INTO A PATCH OF LEECHES!" said Kyou as he shuddered.

"Hey, is that Kagura?" said Yuki. Kyou's head swiveled around as a greatly frightened expression fell onto his face. Everyone started laughing, including Ayame.

Everyone, excluding Shigure, had a part in their play. So, it was unanimous that they all practice the play. Kyou was the phantom, Tohru was Christina, Yuki was Raol, Yumi was the set designer, and Mahia was Meg. They started by helping Yumi get a bunch of paints (which Tohru spilled all over herself and the boys had a fight about who would help her get cleaned up). They then all got some boxes and made a mini-stage. It was all going well, until Tohru tripped on the hem of her costume and landed in Yuki's arms. Needless to say he transformed. "Hey, what are your zodiac animals?" asked Kyou.

"You two are parts of the zodiac?" said Tohru.

"Yes, we just aren't the MAIN zodiac. You see, there certain branches… They all originate from that main zodiac. I am the fox." said Mahia.

"We get mad when people say that we don't belong in the zodiac, but we just have to ignore it. Oh, yeah, and I'm the squirrel." said Yumi as she brushed her hair.

"And, like you guys in the main zodiac, we transform if we are hugged by the opposite sex…" said Mahia who was now putting the set away.

The next morning, as Mahia got up, she stretched. She rolled over to her sister and started poking her in the back saying "WAKIE WAKIE EGGS AND BAKIE!" again and again and again until, finally, she got up. She slouched to the bathroom yawning widely. As she turned on the water, she felt herself relax. Suddenly, it turned really REALLY_ REALLY_ COLD! She ran out into the other bathroom screaming

"I know you did that, Ayame! Revenge is not cool, man! Not cool at all!" But when she burst into the other bathroom, it was her displeasure to find Yuki in the shower… Or at least getting in the shower… She didn't see the Part'' of him, but almost all of the rest. She squeaked and ran into her room. She looked like someone just told her that she was married to Ayame!

After things quieted down, the five went to school. As soon as they got there, they were greeted by some seniors.

"Hey you three girls, wanna dance with the big guys?" said one of the more perverted ones. Kyou and Yuki opened their mouths to protest, but Yumi and Mahia told them that they could handle it. They pranced over to the perverted one puffing their upper chest, looking like delicate little models. Then, they both started screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU OUGHTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

"YEAH! I KNOW KARATE, AND I HAVE HALF A MIND TO TEACH YOU A LESSON I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER FORGET!"

They both kept screaming until the pervert looked a bit like a kicked puppy. He ran out of that hall faster than you could blink, followed by his little posers. The whole hall suddenly erupted in cheers. Yumi and Mahia blushed and waved to everyone. They saw Tohru smiling and clapping politely. Kyou was just standing there with his mouth hanging wide open. Yumi went over there to close it, because a fly had just landed on his tongue.

When Home Ec. came, Yumi and Kyou got their baby out, as did Mahia and Yuki. They all went to their desks and started chatting about leeches. The teacher came around with a reader t see if the chips had been making the baby cry lately. Yuki and Mahia's baby hardly cried at all. The teacher insisted on giving Yuki and Mahia a hug, but Yuki had to fight the power! Kyou and Yumi's baby was crying an average amount of time. The truth was that they found out how to program the chip, so the really didn't need to take care of it!

At this point of class, everyone got to get pictures of the baby. The bad thing was that they all had to hug for the portraits. Luckily, everybody was related, so no harm was done. That is, until Yumi tripped and landed into one of her classmate's (Jasiro Honutzu) arms and transformed. She ran around the halls frantically looking for the door.

"Come here little squirelley! Come on, we won't hurt you! We will set you freeeeeeeee" yelled some freshman girls who were also chasing Yumi down the halls. They ran with their arms outstretched, until one of them caught her. Mahia convinced her that Yumi was her pet and brought Yumi back to the house. Kyou and Yuki came too, mostly to make sure that Yumi's cloths and school stuff was all returned.

When they would have gotten home, Momiji sprang inside and yelled "HIIIIIIIiiiiIIIIIIIIiiIIIIiiiIIIIii!" and then bounced over to Yumi who was practicing her red clarinet.

"Wacha doooOOOOooin?" asked Momiji as he grabbed Yumi's sheet music from her stand. "I WAS practicing my clarinet, before you interrupted me." Replied Yumi, with a slightly ticked off tone in her voice.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! Play me something please!" said Momiji.

"Please please please please please pleeeeeeaaaassssse!"

"Oh, fine."

Yumi played a song she had learned in seventh grade called The Three Faces of Mount Kilimanjaro. Momiji watched her wide eyed as the notes came out. Some were smooth, some were prickly and pointed. Momiji then went and told everyone in the house about her clarinet and dragged them all into the living room where she was practicing.

"And then it was all like doo dooooooooooo doo doooooooo daaaa deeeee doooooooo! It was SO GOOD!" said Momiji excitedly as he dragged (literally) Kyou into the living room.

"Play the mountain one again! That one was soooo coooool!" said Momiji as he sat down on the carpet.

"Yes, Momiji said this it was, quote awe-soooomme!' and like the coolest thing ever, maaaan!" said Shigure as he, too settled himself on the couch. Yumi really liked that her clarinet was finally getting the attention it deserved. Not many people think that a RED clarinet would make a nice sound or have a nice tone, but Momiji helped make people realize it did. And besides, Yumi liked showing off her mad skills!

Suddenly, there came a crying from the area that their school stuff was… The babies were alive again, which meant…

"AYAME'S BAAACK! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Mahia.

"Run for your liiiiiIIIIIiiiIIIIIiiIIIIIiiiiiIIIIiives!" yelled Kyou as he scrambled to the doorway. Everyone saw one of the babies at every doorway leading outside that they tried.

"It's like their EVERYWHERE!" said Yuki, who was running along with the others. Yuki suddenly stopped.

"Don' let Yuki out your sights! He might go for the steak knife like the last time we ran screaming from Ayame!" said Shigure as he then came to a halt when he ran into a wall.

Finally, everyone realized that Ayame wasn't there, the babies were just hungry. And, slightly cranky. They all collected their babies and fed them. They shut up as soon as they were full! But that didn't stop Kyou from mouthing off to anyone.

"Why do I have to do this retarded girl's work? Only GIRL'S take care of babies…"

Yumi whispered something to Yuki and he nodded. He handed her a leek and she shoved it in Kyou's mouth.

"Shut it." She said menacingly.

Kyou nodded and slumped down to the ground. A look of the greatest displeasure was creeping upon his face.

The next morning, it was a Saturday. Kyou opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He then rolled over and started moaning because the idiot forgot to turn off his alarm. He finally sat up and started killing his alarm by biting, smashing, and even verbally threatening it. When he got up, he found the three girls and Yuki in the kitchen making rice balls. Kyou had one sock half on, half off, his hair was a mess, and his facial expression was like someone was holding poop under his nose. He wasn't too happy at the time.

"Morning Kyou! Want a rice ball?" asked Mahia as she brought a rice ball up to him.

"Ugh, it looks like a Shigure vomited it up…" said Kyou as he held his nose and expression became steadily more gruesome.

"My, My. We certainly are a happy little sunshine this morning, aren't we now?" said Yuki as he rolled another rice ball.

"Shut up, you little ratfink." Growled Kyou

"Why don't you help us with the rice balls?" asked Tohru who was obviously trying to change the subject to stop the tension.

"Hey, Kyou, have a rice ball! Catch!" said Yumi as she threw a rice ball towards Kyou. But the rice ball hit Kyou in the face. He then went over to Mahia and threw a rice ball at Yumi. She ducked, and the rice ball hit Yuki. Pretty soon, everyone was throwing rice balls at each other. Yuki and Kyou ended up grabbing half of the rice balls and threw them at each other repeatedly, until, finally, they ran out of rice. As one could presume, Shigure wasn't too thrilled when he saw that the kitchen was a total mess. But instead of telling them off, he went out and got a whole bag of rice! He came back and insisted on joining the fight.

After about another couple of hours worth of rice ball wars, Hatori came in with Momiji. When everyone came out to greet them, Hatori couldn't help but notice that they were covered head to toe in rice. Kyou, Shigure, and Yuki were particularly messy, mostly because they all had slipped and fell on the rice covered floor at least once.

"Well, erm, did a rice monster swallow you guys or what?" said Hatori as he withdrew from everyone.

"Hatori, are you OK?" asked Shigure.

"Let me take your temperature." said Yuki as she ran to get the thermometer.

"Why do you need to take my temperature? I'm a doctor. I think I'd know if I was sick."

"But… But… You showed emotion for once! That's not right! It's wrong!" said Shigure.

Momiji had wanted to stay with everyone here while Hatori went to run some errands.

"Oh, great, just what this house needs. A hyper rabbit that won't shut up." groaned Kyou.

"I've got an idea! Let's go bother Kyou!" said Momiji as he sprang over to Kyou.

"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!" yelled Momiji as he jumped all around Kyou. He was also poking him furiously. Pretty soon, everyone was doing the same thing as Momiji. Everyone, including Tohru, Shigure, Mahia, Yumi, and even Yuki!

"BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!" everyone yelled. Kyou was now exploding like a nuclear bomb.

"STOP SAYING THAT AND STOP POKING ME!" screeched Kyou as he turned a dark red.

Sunday was no better. Well, at least for Kyou. It was Tohru's birthday. Kyou, Yuki, Mahia, Shigure, and Yumi all had a surprise birthday party for her, complete with cake, cupcakes, lots of presents, and decorations everywhere. Tohru was soooooo incredibly pleased with the party she forgot that she can't hug the guys, and chased them with her arms outstretched yelling "I WANT A BIRTHDAY HUG!" She eventually caught up to them and transformed them all at once. Shigure ended up chasing Kyou because Kyou was chasing Yuki. All of the girls had to catch the guys. Tohru got Yuki, Mahia got Shigure, and Yumi got Kyou because she was the only one who didn't care if she was scratched or not. And she had gloves on. She was wearing a skirt, so the somewhat perverted dog liked getting caught.

On Monday, during drama, Kyou was ecstatic. He found out that the phantom gets to diss Raol in song in one scene. And, since Yuki was Raol and Kyou was the phantom, well, you do the math. Also, they were working on the scene where Christine gets to KISS the phantom, so Kyou pretty much melted on the spot from happiness that day. Yuki did protest about the kiss, claiming that it wasn't fit for the amount of action in the play. So, of course, no one got to kiss her. They just had to pretend to kiss. So, Kyou had a little hissy-fit and started yelling at Yuki in the halls.

He was still yelling at Yuki during Home Ec.

"What did he do?" asked Mahia.

"I, erm, uh… Never mind…" said Kyou as he turned bright pink.

"So, do you have the baby?" asked Yumi as she put her bag on the ground.

"No, I thought you had the baby…" said Kyou.

"SO WHERE'S THE BABY?" said Yumi who was panicking steadily more and more as time went on.

Suddenly, Kyou and Yumi were looking in their bags for the baby. If they couldn't find it, then they would get an F.

"Um, guys?" said Yuki.

"Not now, Yuki! We have to find the baby or we'll fail!" said Yumi.

"But The teacher…"

"Not now, Yuki!"

"YUMI, the teacher isn't here! We don't need the babies today!" yelled Mahia because they were giving her a migraine.

Everyone settled down and started whispering each other. The topic of the day was Would Hatori ever tap dance?'

After school, Yumi, Mahia, Kyou, Tohru and Yuki all stayed after to see if Mahia and Yuki could meet Haru. They all met up in the main hallway.

"Haru! Oh my gosh! How are you? It's been soooo long since I've seen you!" said Mahia.

"Um, who are you?" asked Haru with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm Mahia! You don't remember? We met when we were, like, five or six. We would play in the meadow!"

"Well, I do remember something like that… And I remember a squirrel girl, a really…"

He paused in the middle of his sentence. He obviously remembered what the girls looked like, and saw a drastic change (for the better) in their appearances. He studied Mahia.

"I remember you being preppy… You're punk now, right on!" He turned to Yumi.

"And, it's miss squirelly! I really remember you! Hey, why aren't you a freshman?"

"I am. I just am in a couple of Sophmore classes because I'm smart enough. I'm only 14."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. What's with that miss squirelly' thing?" asked Kyou.

"Well, I would call her that whenever I got mad. I would also chase her around and I was just mean to her…"

At this point, Yumi was hiding behind Kyou and her sister. She was also shaking slightly.

"He is INSANE!" said Yumi.

"Uh-oh, you shouldn't have said that..." said Yuki as he grabbed the girls and backed away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter two stuff happens!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this super awesome Fruits Basket stuff, so please, don't think I made it up or whatever. I know you won't, just don't think I'm doing anything bad. This is not owned by me. Thanks! Hope ya like the story lots!

"Dude, why did you grab the girls? I haven't gone black, sooooo… You can let them go… If you want…" said Haru. He really still seemed quite calm. 

"I'm sorry I was mean to you back then. I have better control now. And, anyways, I've grown up quite a bit. I can see you have too…" he said as he inspected Yumi.  
"Yeah, and you have grown to be nice looking, um, if you don't mind me saying…" said Yumi, now blushing slightly. As Yumi said this, Haru blushed deeply. Everyone looked at the two.  
"You too…" replied Haru, who was now a deep, crimson red. (Just like Yumi, who stood there dumbfounded when she heard this!)

Back at Shigure's house, everyone was discussing how their meeting with Haru went with Shigure.  
"So, you two girls met up with Haru, did you?" said Shigure.  
"Yes, we did. We had to remind him, though…" replied Mahia.  
"I would imagine you'd have to. Haru was about as young as Yumi, but the time just wasn't as special of a memory to him as it was to the girls, obviously…" said Shigure as he looked up.  
"Yumi and Haru seemed to get on particularly well!" said Yuki.  
"Yeah, you two would look good together!" added Tohru as she happily smiled.  
"Oh, uh, no! Heh, heh… I-er, it was just… Um, banana?" Yumi said meekly.  
As everyone went to bed, Mahia rolled over.  
"Do you have a crush on ickle Haru?" asked Mahia who was now poking Yumi on the back.  
"No!"  
"Oh, come on, sis, I won't tell anyone, I PROMISE!"  
"OK, so maybe a little bitty insey-winsey tiny ickle..."  
"I KNEW IT!"   
"Shut up, Mahia…"  
"G'night ickle sister."  
"Meh…" 

The next morning, everyone slouched into the kitchen. They were all looking better than usual, except for Kyo, who looked the same. Yumi, Mahia, and Tohru all had some nice accessory that made them quite prettier than usual. Tohru had the long ribbon that Yuki had given to her at the hot springs for a white day present in her hair. Mahia had a dragon barrette in her hair. Yumi had draped a few chains onto her long pants for school. (She wore the boy's pants with a skirt over them and the girl's shirt.) and had her hair dyed purple with lime green and red highlights. For Kyo, erm, picture him with, eh, nothing different…

"Why's everyone so dressed up but me?" asked Kyo in an annoyed tone.  
"Um, duh, it's picture day!" said Mahia.  
"The least you could do is brush your hair or something…" said Yuki coolly to Kyo.  
"Hey, at least I don't have a girl's face!" said Kyo madly.  
"Uh, let's go now! If we don't leave, we'll be late for school!" said Tohru. Everyone nodded and made their way to the school building. They were all silent until they got to the building. Hatsuharu was leaning on the building in a cool pose.  
"Hey." he said to everyone.  
"Konichiwa! What's up?" asked Yumi, who belted out before everyone else.  
"Nothing much. I'm just hanging out here, really."  
"You, um, you look good today… Not that you don't everyday, just… Really exceptional today."   
"Thanks! Um, you too…" said Yumi with a blush.  
Mahia was sniggering behind them. Yumi went over to her and stomped on her foot really hard.  
"Shut UP." she said under breath.   
"Whatever… I'm goin inside, kay?" said Kyo who walked into the school.

Just then, the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their things and said goodbye to each other. They then all made their way inside the school building and to their classes. During pictures, all of the Sohmas came out to the gym.  
"Where's Tohru? Not that I care that she's here or not, just…" asked Kyo.  
"They call you out by your last name, you idiotic fur ball. H' is before S'." said Yuki.  
Yumi and Mahia came in suddenly. They looked even BETTER then because they had managed to put their hair up in dazzling ways. Mahia had her hair up in a tight bun with chopsticks in it. The chopsticks were very beautiful. They had blue and orange dragons on the tip-tops of them. Yumi had managed to put two purple mini buns on the top of her head. The barrettes were red skulls. They weren't exactly beautiful, but they were pretty cool. Also, her fingernails were painted an almost blinding shade of neon green. 

While waiting in line, the Sohma clan decided to see what ticks them and what they like.  
"I like animal crackers, and my favorite food is rice balls." said Yumi as she licked her glossed lips.  
"I like just about anything! I'm not particularly picky…" said Yuki.  
"Same here! Except I hate miso." agreed Mahia.  
"I guess rice balls are okay…" mumbled Kyo.   
"OH, but I HATE jellybeans, leeks, miso, and, the worst, soy sauce. I can't stand the stuff!" said Yumi.  
"I hate to eat plain rice, except when it has butter... I like American cuisine much better." said Mahia.  
"I gotta agree with Yumi about the leeks, and I hate miso." said Kyo madly. He then made a disgusted face.

Everyone eventually made it up to the photographers. They all smiled largely, except for Kyo, who just did his I-don't-want-to-do-this-but-I-am-'cus-I-get-out-of-class look. Mahia waved goodbye to the others as she made her way to the band room. She didn't want to be late, so she broke into a run. But, as she disappeared into the hall, a large pop was heard.

"Oh, no!" groaned Yumi, who ran out to the hall. She was then followed by Kyo and Yuki. Yumi had to think of a way to get Mahia out of the gym… Ah-ha! She grabbed a bottle of a carbonated energy drink and started shaking it furiously. She shook and shook, until it fizzed, but didn't pop when it was opened.

"Sorry! When I opened my energy drink, it popped, and my, er, drama cloths fell out of my bag! Whoops!" said Yumi loudly. Everyone who was staring just rolled their eyes and started talking to their friends again. Yuki had managed to grab hold of Mahia and calm her down.

"What the hell were you doing?" yelled Kyo as the four walked back to Shigure's house.

"I-I'm sorry… I was running so I could get to band, and, um, well…" Mahia was crying a bit. Yumi held her and wiped her tears.

"It's okay, Mahi. I transformed once, and a bunch of freshmen chased me down the halls! You were lucky!" said Yumi. Everyone started laughing, and Mahia stopped crying.

"Well, you were quite lucky that Yumi got everyone to think that she made the pop! Ahh, it touches me so, to see sisters showing that familiar sisterly bond… It makes the soul soar…" said Shigure poetically.

"I'm sorry, guys… Oh, I had better get to my room! I don't want to transform back in front of you!" said Mahia as she rushed up the stairs. Another pop was sounded.

"I think she just went human again." said Yuki.

"She was really stupid back there. She should have seen that dude coming at her!" said Kyo madly.

"A whole lot smarter than you could ever hope to be…" said Yuki.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" yelled Kyo, pushing up his sleeves and turning his hand into a fist.

"I mean, you would have done the same thing too. You are an idiotic cat, after all…"

"HEY, YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE GIRLY BOY!" yelled Kyo

"I'd rather not, thanks." said Yuki calmly as he walked to where he had put his school bag.

Mahia came down the steps in a black skirt and a midnight blue tank top. Her hair was still in a tight bun. She walked down gracefully, until she tripped and came tumbling down. Needless to say, she killed the grace.

"Ugh, now I have this HUGE headache… Yuck." said Mahia who was rubbing her temples.

"Oh, I forgot. New Years is coming up. Do you want to come to the Sohma house New Years party?" asked Shigure.

"Oh, wow! I hadn't really remembered that… What were my years again… Oh my gosh! It's my year! All of the squirrels are born this year! Yay! Wait… I have to do the dance!" groaned Yumi who thunked her head on the table.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be beautiful… But it couldn't compare to the dance Yuki preformed a few years ago…" said Shigure. Yuki then flung a pencil at his head.

"I told you never to talk of that!" Yuki hissed.

"Yeah lil' sis! You really do need to get in touch with your more feminine side!" said Mahia who was now applying a bit of lip gloss to her lips.

"I will dance, but under no circumstances will I wear a dress or a skirt. I think I may have to find a nice outfit…" said Yumi.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Mahia put her lip gloss down and looked at Yumi. Shigure was busy trying to find out what happened to his newest novel. Just then, Mii came in.

"Shigure, it's time for me to get your novel! Shigure? OH, who are you? Never mind, I haven't the time to talk to strangers. Shigure-san!" she yelled as she went in search for the mischievous novelist. She ran into Shigure's office.

"Shigure! Where is the novel?" barked Mii.

"I'll give it to you as soon as you watch my magic trick!" said Shigure in a sing-song voice. Mii sighed.

"Oh, fine. What is it?" said Mii irritably.

"Okay, now just close your eyes, okay?"

Mii did so.

"Now, I want you… To give me a personal object, such as a wallet… Ah yes, that'll do" said Shigure as Mii sighed and handed him her wallet.

"Now, remember, eyes closed!" said Shigure.

"Aaaand… Presto! All of your money has vanished into thin air!" said Shigure as he threw his hands up and started running.

"COME BACK HERE! SHIGURE!" screamed Mii as she chased Shigure around the house. Shigure opened the door to his study and ran. Mii came up and ran straight through the door and crashed it down. She looked furiously at Shigure, breathing heavily.

"Give… Me… That… Novel…Now. Give me the money, too. NOW." said Mii.

"Uh, um… Kay." said Shigure meekly as he handed over the wallet and the novel. Little did Mii know, Shigure never put the money back…

Mii went out of the door and back to her house. Everyone looked around at each other in a puzzled expression.

"OH MY GOSH! I forgot about the school dance! It's in about a week! I haven't got a date! Oh no…" said Mahia in a panicked voice.

"I don't either. Hmm, I wonder if anyone will ask me…" said Tohru. (Yuki and Kyo just stared at her, drooling slightly.)

"Hey, I'll bet ickle Yumi-Chan wants to go with Haru!" said Mahia. Yumi was giving Mahia a death glare, and was blushing slightly. She opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Kyo.

"They would look good together. Two geeks that are weaklings!"

"Hey, you calling me a WEAKLING?" said Yumi menacingly.

"Well, duh. And you're both dumb-asses."

"You wanna fight, huh Kyo-Kyo? You wanna see what I'm made of? Does ickle Kyo-Kyo wanna fight?"

"HEY,DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO! AND, YEAH, I'LL FIGHT YOU! I'LL PROBUBLY HAVE TO HOLD BACK ON YOU 'CUZ YOUR SO YOUNG, LITTLE GIRL!"

"Hey, I'm only, like three years younger! Maybe two!"

"Yeah, but that is two or three less years of knowledge."

"Like you have any…"

"HEY! LET'S GO! OUTSDE, NOW!" Kyo stormed out of the room and outside. Yumi could have been considered radioactive because of the fury that was fuming from her.

Yumi took off her outer shirt, and had on a red tank top under it. She then pulled back her hair and walked calmly to Kyo. Kyo was busy stretching and flexing his muscles. Yumi and Mahia rolled their eyes at him.

"Okay, you ready ickle Yumi-Chan?" said Kyo.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Yumi.

"Kyo-San." she added as she chuckled slightly. Kyo had always hated adding the san part of a name. He once said that it made him twitch.

The two got into their fighting positions. They glared at each other.

And then, Kyo ran. He sprinted towards Yumi with his hand in a fist. Yumi dodged him and made him run into a tree. He hit the tree with a splat, and then crumpled down. Kyo then sprang back up and managed to punch Yumi so hard that she fell to the ground. When she got back up, she grabbed Kyo's collar. Kyo, in return, grabbed her ponytail. The two had their arms raised and poised to punch, when suddenly, Haru came up to them.

"Hey guys. Um, what are you doing?" asked Haru.

Yumi dropped Kyo and looked at Haru.

"Hi Haru! What's up?" asked Yumi as she waved to Haru.

"Nothing much…Um, are you, um doing anything on the night of the, um, the dance?" asked Haru meekly.

"I-I-I-I, um, I'm, um banana? I mean, um, no."

"Well, er, do you, eh, wanna go with me?"

"Oh! I, um, that is, uh… Yes." stuttered Yumi. She looked at Haru and was blushing so much that her face looked dark red. Haru said goodbye and then walked off.

"Awww! How sweet! Now I just need to find a date for myself…" said Tohru.

Kyo sprang up and went over to Tohru. He opened his mouth, but then Yuki shoved a leek into it.

"Miss Honda, would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, um, ah… I, um…Kay." said Tohru meekly.

"Kyo could go with Kagura!" said Yuki. Kyo had a swollen lip, so he couldn't speak very well, and didn't protest, because he couldn't.

"Aww, I need a date! Oh! I completely forgot! Someone left me a love note in my locker! It was really sweet, it had a poem and a nice bracelet. It said to meet my secret admirer by the punch bowl at the dance!" said Mahia.

"Who wants to go dress shopping! And, erm, I suppose outfit shopping for my ickle sister!" she said happily.

"I do!" said all of the girls as they went inside the house to get their money. They then all made their way to the mall.

At the mall, the girls went C-R-A-Z-Y. They all got a great dress or outfit. Mahia got a black kimono with silver and golden dragons on it. Tohru got a long pink dress. It was made of silk, and was quite pretty. Yumi got black pants with silver flames on the bottoms, a red mini-skirt to go over them, and a white halter top.

"You all look really good!" said Yuki as the girls were looking in the mirror. They had dragged the boys to the store with them.

"I think this is sweet!" said Yumi as she posed in front of the mirror.

"I have to look great, because what if my secret admirer is one of the cuter guys in the school?" said Mahia.

"It looks great, sis!" said Yumi.

The girls then went over to the cash registers and paid for their outfits.

The next few days flew by. And, before they knew it, Friday was there. The Sohma clan was going literally insane. Everyone was busy getting ready for the dance. Even Kyo got a little bit of cologne he borrowed from Shigure. (Unfortunately, it smelled a bit like bologna.) All of the girls were ready about an hour after the guys. When Tohru came in, Yuki and Kyo got blank looks on their faces. She had her hair pulled up into a bun, with a red ribbon strung down. Mahia had her kimono on, and her hair in a bun too. Yumi had purple hair with green bangs. Her hair was also sparkly. Everyone said hi, and then set off to the dance.

The gym was dark, with ribbons hung everywhere. It was really pretty. Haru came up to Yumi. She hugged him, and went off to dance. Kyo was just slumping around, until his doom had arrived AKA Kagura had arrived.

"Um, Kyo? It's you! Kyo, my loooove! MY BURNING PASSION! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOOOUUUUU!" said Kagura as she lunged over to Kyo. She had and evil/loving glare on her face. She grabbed him and started yelling loudly about slow dancing with her sweet love.

Meanwhile, Mahia was beside the punch bowl. She looked around. There were no guys. She made sure that her bracelet from the admirer was standing out, and looked around. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her back.

"Um, Mahia? It's, um, I'm the one who left you the note… Will you dance with me?" asked the voice. (Mahia hadn't turned around.)

"Oh, um, sure! But… Who are you?" asked Mahia. She turned around and it was… The student body president!

Mahia turned red. How was this possible? This was horrible! It was appalling! It just sucks! She was in a fiery burning hell… Fire and brimstone… This blows…

"Oh, um, I, let's… Um, maybe I'm gonna go check on my little sister…" stammered Mahia. She walked away and went to check on her little sister.'' She ran around the gym until she saw Yumi blushing furiously and Haru dancing with her. Mahia grabbed her and started describing her predicament.

"Sucks for you." said Yumi.

"Yeah, ya think I haven't noticed that! What should I do?" cried Mahia.

"Hmmmm. Tell him you have a date! Ah, but who? Oh, um, I only see one person you can use… Momiji. He hasn't got a date, and he would play along." explained Yumi as she pushed a guy that was trying to ask her out down onto the floor.

"No, seriously sis, what should I- no, wait… You weren't joking… Ooooooohhhh… Fine… I suppose I have to." Mahia bounded off to where Momiji was standing. She explained to him what had happened to her, and he happily agreed to play along. They then went over to the president.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have a date already. But maybe some other time! Okay? Bye!" said Mahia as she happily waved and walked away, holding hands with Momiji.

When she got to the dance floor, she expected Momiji to let go of her hand. But he didn't.

"Oh, come on, just one dance! I haven't gotten to dance all night! Come on Mahia! Pleeeeeease!" said Momiji.

"Oh, fine." said Mahia.

"Yay!" Momiji cried as he started dancing with her.

After the dance, Yumi and Haru said goodnight. They hugged awkwardly and then made their ways home. Yuki and Tohru were still just friends, so they hugged too. And, Kyo and Kagura, well, you could probably guess how that went… She ended up giving Kyo a big hug and threatening him by telling him that if he doesn't call soon, she would tear him apart, limb by limb. And, Momiji and Mahia, well, let's just say Momiji has a little crush now, shall we?

The Sohma clan then went back to the house. As they opened the door, Shigure greeted them cheerfully.

"Well, how was your little dance?" asked Shigure. Everyone said things like it was fun, or really sweet, while Mahia just gave Shigure a big mean glare.

"Well, maybe we should all get changed and ready for bed, shall we?" Shigure said.

"Kay. I'm a bit sleepy, anyways. Night, everyone! Come on, Oni-chan. Let's go to bed." said Yumi as she went up the stairs. (Oni-chan means literally big sister.) Everyone agreed and went to bed.

But, the next morning, everything was starting to get a bit crazy. You see, Yumi had gotten a substantially large amount of American candies, and she liked to indulge on the weekends. Well, she ended up getting everyone, including herself, sugar-high on American candy!

"OH! Sissy! Gimmie some more gummi bears!" said Mahia.

"No, go find your own!" said Yumi as she snatched the gummi bears from Mahia. The two then started fighting, and ended up settling for some chocolate.

"So, we got our test scores from math today. I stank. What did you get, Yuki?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, I got a hundred." replied Yuki.

"And you Kyo-san?" asked Mahia.

"I got a hundred too…" mumbled Kyo.

"Oh, no! I better call Hatori!" cried Mahia as she rushed to the phone.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Tohru nervously.

"Yes, of course! I think Kyo has just sprouted a brain!" cried Mahia. Yumi, Mahia, and Shigure then fell over laughing. Yumi literally fell to the ground. It was pathetic, really. Shigure was complaining of a migraine because of all of that laughter shortly after this little medical ailment.

Just then, there came a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Tohru happily as she pranced up to the door. She opened it and Momiji was standing on the porch.

"Oh, why hello Momiji! How are you?" asked Tohru kindly.

"I'm good! I've got a surprise for everyone! Come on, come outside! Oh, and Mahia, you can stand by me."

Everyone filed outside to see what the surprise was. Momiji bounded out in front of everyone. He then picked up a little box from the ground. He handed it to Mahia.

"Open it! It's for everyone!" said Momiji. Mahia tore open the box and in it was… A set of keys.

"What in the hell are those damn things for?" asked Kyo.

"It's for gold week! We get to go on a road trip! Isn't that fun sounding? We get this big camper, and we get to go camping outside in tents, and oh my gosh it's gonna be soooooo fun!" cried Momiji happily. Everyone just stood there, with very very blank expressions on their faces.

"Sounds like fun! I have great hiking boots!" said Yumi.

"Thanks Momiji! That was wicked of you!" Yumi added as she went over and hugged Momiji. (She turned the hug into a noogie.)

"Yes, that was really quite nice of you Momiji. Thank you." said Yuki.

"Well, I think it's gay. And if you think I'm gonna spend one minute out there, then you must outta' your minds." said Kyo as he pointed his nose upwards.

"Fine, I guess you could just leave Tohru out in the wilderness all unprotected…" said Momiji slyly.

"I guess I can go on the stupid trip. But it's not like I'm gonna like it." said Kyo.

"Yay! Okay guys, next week id the trip, kay? See you next Monday! Bye!" Momiji bounced off, and left the rest of the family standing outside, knowing that soon they would be going on an insanely wild trip soon.


	3. Chapter three more stuff yay!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these peoples except for Yumi, and my friend owns Mahia. (We based the characters on ourselves!) Well kay just wanted ya to know that stuffs kay I love you buh bye! Yay! (P.S- sorry it took so long, I was on vacation!)

"So, how does it sound? The trip, I mean." asked Tohru.

"I think it sounds quite fun! And, I'm calling someone special to drive! I won't say who, though!" said Shigure as he slipped off into the house.

"Let's go spy on him!" whispered Mahia. Everyone nodded and tip-toed over to Shigure's study room. They heard Shigure gabbing incoherently on the phone to some mystery person.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure everyone will just love to see you again! Okay. Kay. Yes, yes, yes. I know. Bye!" Shigure put the phone down and opened the door. Unfortunately, everyone was leaning on it, so they all came tumbling down. Tohru landed on Kyo, and accidentally transformed him. It was then Mahia's job to get Kyo to stop scratching Yuki's face furiously.

"Um, what were you guys doing on my door?" asked Shigure, his glasses sliding off of his nose.

"Oh, ah, we needed to… Inspect the floor for…German banana roaches?" said Yumi meekly.

"Yes, the German banana roaches are quite bad this year. We have to check every once in a while." said Yuki calmly.

"Oh, ROACHES? Blech! Get them if you see them! Wear shoes!" said Shigure, his skin rising with goosebumps.

Everyone sighed and walked mindlessly around the house as they usually do.

"I'll start dinner! What should we have… Any suggestions?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, let's have onigiri! (Rice balls.) I love tuna rice balls…" suggested Yumi.

"But with NO soy sauce…" she added darkly.

Tohru then said okay and bustled in the kitchen. She started cooking and humming happily, and was pretty happy. Meanwhile, Kyo, Yumi, and Mahia were planning on a prank for Yuki.

"I have THE best prank idea ever!" said Mahia happily.

"Is it on Yuki, that damn rat over there" asked Kyo, pointing at Yuki.

"Yep. Oh, this is gonna be good…" said Mahia. Yumi told everyone to follow her quietly. She led them to Shigure's study. Yumi then flipped through Shigure's address book.

"Ah ha! Aaya-san! Now, watch the prank master!" said Yumi in an evil tone as she dialed the number on the phone.

"Heeeeellooooo?" Ayame's voice came on the phone.

"Oh, why hello Aaya-San! How are you?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, Yumi-Chan. Why the pleasure of the call?"

"Well, I wanted you to know that… Yuki loves you. He is happy to know that you want to strengthen your brotherly bond. He wants to feel the whole-hearted family love once again!"

"Oh, why, why I'm touched! I would like to speak to my little Yuki, please!"

"Kay, one sec…"

Yumi started giggling as she went to get Yuki.

"Hello, who is it?" asked Yuki. (Yumi didn't tell him that it was Aaya, because she knew he wouldn't come.)

"Oh, little brother, I want you to know that I love you too! Let's have lunch Saturday, shall we? Oh, I know of this nice little French café just down the street…"

"Um, Ayame, have you gone even more insane than usual?"

"Why, how could you say such a cruel thing to me? It breaks my heart so, the very thought of it. Well, lunch on Saturday at 12:00, ta ta!" Ayame then hung up, and let a dumbfounded Yuki holding the receiver of the phone to his face. He dropped the phone and gave Yumi, Mahia, and especially Kyo all death glares. He then slumped away, obviously confused about the strange phone conversation that had just taken place.

The play for The Phantom of the Opera was supposed to be preformed after the end of golden week. Kyo was having a fit because the drama teacher insisted that Motoko should be the new Christine instead of Tohru. (The phantom, or Kyo, kisses Christine!) So, of course Motoko starts whining about Yuki being the phantom so she could kiss him. Looks like nobody got their way in the play. (But Motoko kept flinching every time she had to kiss Kyo.)

But, Kyo did manage to get better luck in band. He was really good at the snare drum, so he got a solo in the concert. He was really magnificent, but he ended up busting a hole in the snare because he saw Yuki on the bleachers flirting with Tohru. He really got mad then!

Yumi and Hatsuharu were getting along really well. Everyone soon found out that they were dating. Some ignorant seniors actually pushed Yumi and Haru together to make them kiss, and then pulled them apart. They stopped laughing, though, when Haru went black and Yumi got reeeeeeaallly pissed off at them. Together, they are a force not to be reckoned with. No, seriously, they could cause some damage.

Well, on the first day of golden week everyone was packing and getting ready for the trip. Tohru had on some shorts with cargo pockets on them, hiking boots, and a hiking shirt with a bandana. Yumi had on a pair of guys cargo shorts, huge heavy-duty hiking boots, and a red plaid country shirt on. Mahia had on a hiking skirt, and a really cute country-style shirt. Kyo and Yuki were pretty much the same as usual. The camper came into the driveway of Shigure's house. It came to a sudden stop. Everyone went up to the door. When it was opened, everyone turned to Shigure and stared at him furiously. In the drivers seat was… Ayame.

"Oh, Gure-San, how are you?" asked Ayame.

"Well, I'm just fine, Aaya-San! Well everyone, in we go! We've got some hiking to do!" said Shigure. He helped everyone get in, and took his seat. The camper that they were in was huge. It was fully furnished, and it even had a TV and video games. Momiji had discovered this, and started to fight with Kyo over the controller.

"I was here first, Kyo!" said Momiji.

"Yeah, so? Your loss!" shouted Kyo as he wrestled the controller out of Momiji's hands.

"Whaaa! Kyo took the game from me! Whaaa!" cried Momiji.

Mahia then came up to Kyo and whacked him in the back of the head and got control of the controller. She then gave it to Momiji and demanded that he gets fighting lessons. She then went over and painted Tohru's nails. Yumi was painting her own nails black. Yuki was reading a novel, and Kyo was temporarily out of service, if you know what I mean. Yumi had secretly decided that Aaya-San was not ALL evil, so she decided to start a road song with him. Pretty soon, everyone was singing, and a cute little tune was driving Kyo up the walls.

When nighttime fell, they hadn't reached the camping grounds yet. So everyone had to pair up and get into sleeping bags. Kyo had to sleep alone, though. Kyo's eyes darted across the room. Yuki was sound asleep. "_Perfect." _thought Kyo. He made a movement with his hands, and Yumi sprang up. She rushed into the bathroom, and got out a can of shaving cream. Mahia got up and got a feather. Kyo took the shaving cream and sprayed it onto Yuki's hand. Then, Mahia tickled his nose with a feather. Yuki swatted at his nose, and in return, got shaving cream all over his nose. Then, Yumi got the black marker out and made Yuki look like a girl by putting dots on his cheeks, and other silly little things like that. The three did it to everyone, and then went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up from a nice sleep. They were all sluggish, because they had dreams of birds, art, and shaving…

"Good morning everyone!" sang out Ayame.

"Good morning, Aaya-San! Um, Aaya-San, what happened to your face? Did you shave and put on marker last night?" asked Shigure as he scratched his head.

"No, but did you? Hey, wait, I fear that we have been pranked! Oh cruel children, very funny. That was a good job you did on my younger brother, though…"

At this comment, all of the people with marker and shaving cream on their faces went over to the bathroom to wipe it off. They all got a good laugh out of it, except for Yuki, who was being constantly teased by Kyo, who was constantly pointing and laughing really hard at him.

They all then got dressed, and had breakfast. During breakfast, they were talking about the camping grounds.

"I hear that it's got this huge lake that you can swim in, and, Lover's rock. If you don't kiss when under the rock, they say that the rock should come crashing down on you. You getting any ideas, Mahia?" asked Momiji as he inched towards Mahia. Mahia simply shoved a carrot down his mouth.

"She SO thinks I'm sexy." said Momiji to himself as he nibbled on his carrot.

After about four or more hours in the car, everyone got out of the camper and onto the camping grounds. It was dazzling; The lake was a beautiful blue color. The trees had birds tweeting happily in the branches. Everyone looked in bedazzlement at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them.

"Wow… It's beautiful." said Tohru.

"It reminds me of a certain girl…" said Momiji whilst staring at Mahia.

"I guess it's okay, for a lake I mean…" mumbled Kyo unappreciatively.

"Ugh, you just know how to suck the fun out of everything, don't you ickle Kyo-Kyo-San?" said Yumi.

"Hey, don't call me Kyo-Kyo-San! Damn squirrel…"

"Who wants to go swimming?" asked Mahia, holding up a towel.

"That sounds great!" said Shigure.

"I'll get my new homemade swimming suit!" said Ayame.

"As long as their not speedos…" mumbled Yuki under his breath.

Everyone then went to the camper to get their swimming suits. When they came out, they each inspected each other.

"Cute suit, Tohru!" said Mahia.

"Thanks! My mom had gotten it for me…"

"Okay, enough with this chit-chat, let's go swimming!" said Shigure. He then flung his hands and went running towards the lake yelling Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' as he did so.

"Sometimes I worry about him…" muttered Yuki.

"Yes, me too. I wonder if his mother dropped him when he was a baby…" said Yumi. As she said this, she made a mental note to check and see if his mother DID actually drop him when he was younger.

When everyone was in the lake, games started being played. Yuki and Kyo were playing chicken with Yumi and Mahia. Yumi was on Kyo's shoulders, and Mahia was on Yuki's shoulders. Both Kyo and Yumi ended up dunking Momiji several times for trying to get Kyo to make Yumi lose balance and fall off. (That would mean she lost.) Mahia also dunked Momiji, but just for the fun of it, though I think that he rather enjoyed it… Oh well…

Everyone but Shigure and Ayame had decided to then play a game of truth or dare. They all got in a circle and started asking each other questions, or maybe daring someone to fo something.

"Hmmmm… Yumi. Truth or dare?" asked Kyo.

"Dare me, baby!" said Yumi.

"Hmmmm…I dare you to…kiss Haru when you see him next!"

Yumi suddenly froze up. She turned first a pale white, and then a dark red. She then gulped and nodded. Everyone suddenly broke out in a giggle fit.

"Okay…Yuki. Truth or dare" asked Yumi.

"Dare, please." said Yuki.

"I've got it! I dare you… To hug Kyo!"

Yuki looked dumbstruck.

"No, seriously, what's my dare, Yumi?"

"To hug Kyo!"

"Oh, please no…"

"Oh, it won't kill you! Plus, I'll bet Tohru will be impressed!"

"Ohhh… Fine. I'll hug HIM…" said Yuki grudgingly.

Yuki reached over to Kyo aaaand…

"IT BUUUUUUUUURNS!" screeched Kyo, who then shot across the room.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, Kyo!" said Mahia.

"Kyo's a baby! Kyos' a baby!" sang Momiji.

"I AM NOT A BABY, DAMMIT!" yelled Kyo.

"Okay, it's your turn, Yuki." said Tohru.

"Okay… Mahia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… To kiss Momiji."

At this sentence, Mahia started to feel more than slightly dizzy. Kiss Momiji? Mahia would rather kiss Kyo! (And that's saying a lot!)

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH…Fine."

Mahia turned to Momiji. Momiji looked at Mahia. And they sort of just…Kissed. When their lips met, they just… Let it happen. They kissed. Everyone started giggling, and Momiji looked like he was on cloud nine! He was absolutely joyous because he got to kiss Mahia! (He knew that this was a once in a lifetime thing!) Needless to say, she didn't sleep well that night.

The following morning was pretty fun. Everyone had s'mores and sang campfire songs. They all had fun. That day, they went on a hiking trip.

"I think we're lost." said Tohru.

"Hey, Yuki wanna stop for directions?" joked Mahia.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki.

"You know, transform! Ask a squirrel!"

'We're not THAT lost!"

"After that was said, they were all wondering in the woods for about three hours.

"Okay, fine. Tohru, hug please." said Yuki, his arms outstretched.

"Kay." said Tohru as she thrust herself in his arms.

When all of the smoke from the transformation was cleared, a little rat was on the ground.

"I'll be back in a minute." he said. Yuki then ran off in search of a squirrel he could ask for directions.

About an hour later, Yuki came back.

"A nice squirrel told me to take a right at the cave and then go straight for a couple of minutes. And he gave me some free nuts…" said Yuki, panting from running so fast.

The group walked until the cave, and then went straight. As sure as what the squirrel had said, the opening was right there.

Everyone headed back to camp. It was time for them to pack up and go home. They all gathered their things and went on their way back.

"Ahhh, it feels good to be home!" said Yumi as she dumped her stuff on the floor.

"Yeah… Oh, great." said Mahia, picking up an envelope from the floor under the mail push.

"The letter says… Yumi and Mahia need… Braces?" said Shigure as he scratched his head.

"UGH! I heard that braces hurt like a butt!" said Yumi.

"Sucks for you." said Kyo.

"Shut up, you dimwitted feline." said Yuki menacingly.

Yumi looked at the date. She and Mahia would have to get the braces on Monday… And it was Saturday.

"Only two more days of brace free mouths… I'd better make you two super good suppers then! What would you like?" asked Tohru happily.

"Oh, it's okay, you should choose, Tohru! Make whatever you like the best!" said Mahia.

"Oh, no, I couldn't!"

"Come on, what's your favorite food?"

"Okay… RICE BALLS!" belted out Tohru as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Go Tohru, it's your birthday! Go Tohru, it's your birthday!" sang Yumi and Mahia as they started dancing.

There was then a knocking on the door. Mahia said she would get it as she walked to the door. When she opened it, Kisa and Hatsuharu where at the porch.

"AWWWW, WHAT A CUUUUTE LITTLE GIRL!" cried Yumi and Mahia as they both bent down and showered Kisa in kisses and hugs.

"Hi Yumi. Hi Mahia. This is Kisa, the tiger of the zodiac." said Hatsuharu.

Yumi then leaned over to Hatsuharu and gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek. Kisa giggled and went over to greet Tohru.

As Kisa did so, Yumi started telling Hatsuharu in detail what had happened on their strange camping trip.

The next day literally flew by; So as soon as they blinked, Mahia and Yumi were faced with Monday.

They got up well, but, school was a disaster… At least for Yumi. The student body president had apparently forgotten about Mahia… So he decided to stalk Yumi instead. I'm usually one not to judge, but, with Mokoto on her tail ALL day, Yumi was not very happy. During lunch, Mokoto came up to Yumi.

"Hey honey! You're lookin' fine. Wanna have lunch with ME, the Student Body President? Impressive, huh?" said Mokoto.

"You… You… You have some nerve! I HAVE a boyfriend! I'm not even in the same grade as you! In the immortal composition by Andrew Lloyd Webber: insolent boy, this slave of passion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" screamed Yumi.

"Yeah, and stop hitting on poor, defenseless girls, Mokoto." said a new kid who then hit Mokoto on the back of the head.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEFENSLELESS?" yelled Yumi at the new kid.

"Um, hi. I-I-I'm, uh, Mahia…" said Mahia to the kid, blushing slightly.

"I, um, I'm… Brett. I'm from America." said Brett.

"Whoop whoop!" said Yumi, who was presently holding Mokoto from her head, Mokoto with his lips puckered. She then hit him and dusted off her school outfit. Mokoto then dragged Brett and started muttering about a search for the girls' house.

After school, Yumi and Mahia got their braces on. They didn't hurt that much, but they were really annoying. And, to celebrate, Mahia and Yumi got drunken off of salad dressing and diet Pepsi. They ended up falling asleep on the floor of the living room, and looked like they were genuinely drunken. The worst thing, though, was that Mokoto had found their house, and dragged Brett with him. He had planned on breaking in and taking pictures of the girls, the perverted thing. Well, you could probably imagine their surprise when they found the two girls laying on the floor with about thirty bottles of dressing and Pepsi bottles laying around them. The boys just shrugged and took a bunch of pictures anyways.

Well, the stupid president had left a fatal clue behind. He left his glasses on the table when he took them off to put the camera up to his eyes. Yumi smashed them "accidentally" and brought hem to school. Just to get back at him, and as insurance, Yumi told Hatsuharu about what had happened. Of course, he turned black and exploded. Mokoto got so afraid that he actually apologized to Yumi, but then Mokoto kind-of hugged her… And when she transformed into a squirrel, and landed in Mokoto's shirt… Which, Yumi claims, was not fun, not at all. She said the hideousness of the sight she had seen would haunt her dreams for all of eternity. But, Brett had seen... He had seen the transformation… Brett slipped away and went somewhere, but I can't put my finger on exactly where.

That night, brett went to Mahia and Yumi's house. He knocked on the door, and was welcomed by Shigure.

"Why, hello there! Eh, who are you here for?" asked Shigure.

"I'm Brett. Is Mahia there?"

"Yepp! Lemme call her. Mahia, there's a boy here for you!"

Mahia zoomed down the stairs after making sure that she was in her halter top and went to the door. After shooing away Shigure and an array of cuss words, Brett and Mahia were alone, sitting on the couch.

"Sooooo… Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to, ah, see you…"

"Oh, um, kay. Anything you want to ask me?"

"Eh, um… Wanna go on a date?" asked Brett.

Mahia was so nervous that she had agreed, but she had insisted on bringing Yumi with her.

"Okay, and I'll bring a friend too! Bye" said Brett as he waved and practically skipped out the door. But, about an hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Yumi Sohma…" said Yumi as she picked the phone up.

"Hey, sexy. I heard that Brett and Mahia were going on a date, accompanied by you." said Mokoto.

"What does this have to do with you?" asked Yumi.

"Well, I'm the other one who's accompanying them, too. I guess we could consider it a double date. Well, I guess that makes you MY girlfriend now! Bye!" said Mokoto, and then he hung up. Yumi stood there, dumbfounded. A date? With NOT HARU? But with of all of the guys, MOKOTO? This was too much for Yumi to handle.

Yumi swaggered into the kitchen, where Kyo was chugging soda straight from the bottle. Suddenly, Yumi passed out, and was caught by a stupefied Kyo.

"What the hell?" said Kyo as he caught Yumi. He then called for Shigure and carried Yumi to her bed.

"Yumi, Yumi! Yumi, are you OK?" asked Mahia in a panicked voice. Yumi then opened her eyes. She sat up straight.

"PLEEEEEASE tell me it was a dream… Are you going on a date, Mahi?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, um… Yeah, I am…" responded Mahia with a blush.

"I, you… You owe me BIG TIME, Onee-Chan!(Big sister)" said Yumi in a pained voice.

Tohru then came in and insisted that Yumi stay in bed. Yumi suddenly sneezed. And then again. Yumi went into a sneezing fit. And, by the next day, Yumi had a full blown cold, complete with coughing, sneezing, fever, and, the worst, transformation. But, she had unluckily gotten MOSTLY better by the time the date was here. She would still cough, and occasionally transform. But she wouldn't let her Onee-chan down! She would stay by her sister's side, through thick, and through thin, because that's what sisters do, right? They help each other when help is needed. Sure, they fight a lot, but they are always there when you need them. Yumi told this to Mahia, who was touched. She then agreed that she would owe her SOOOO big time because, even though it's a favor, it really sucked for Yumi. The two got ready, but in different ways.

Mahia wanted to look her very best for her date. She had the most dazzling outfit she owned on, and even had her hair up in a way that would make any guy's head turn. But, Yumi had done the opposite. She had always been a nerdy-punky-goth chick. But tonight, she wanted to scare Mokoto. She went all goth, complete with spiked collars and all!

At the theatre, Yumi and Mahia met Brett and you-know-who. (No, not Voldemort.)

"Hey Brett! Hey Mokoto! What's up?" asked Mahia politely.

"Oh, the movie's about to start. Okay, maybe Mahia and I should go get the snacks. Yumi, Mokoto, you go get the seats. Kay?" asked Brett.

"Sure. Bye!" belted out Mokoto before Yumi could somehow object. Mokoto grabbed Yumi's hand and led her inside the dark, almost empty theatre. There were only a few teens in the top row, up at the very back of the theatre.

"So, in this dark, I guess we could get away with a little kiss, huh?" said Mokoto.

"Try it and you die." said Yumi most menacingly. Secretly, Yumi had brought her soccer cleats to use if he tried anything. Also, she had Haru on speed dial.

Mokoto then did the unthinkable. He quickly grabbed Yumi and kissed her on the lips. Yumi flipped out! She stood up, and suddenly started screaming random cuss words. She then called Haru and said what happened, and kicked him where the sun don't shine! Then, Yumi slapped him on the face, (Both cheeks) and dumped her fruit punch drink all over his outfit. Yumi screeched at Mokoto a bit more, and then stormed out of the theatre.

When the date was over, Mahia found Yumi sulking in her room. She was still sick, so she had transformed while Mahia was, as Yumi had put it, "making kissy-kissy-goo-goo" with Brett. Mahia helped her get into bed, and looked away as Yumi changed into her pajamas. But, as they went to sleep, Yumi had horrible nightmares of Mokoto's mouth. It was very, very, very, very, very unpleasant. (Yumi could even go as far as to say that Mokoto was more perverted than Shigure!)

The following day, Yumi made sure to give Haru a tempting kiss RIGHT in front of Mokoto. She kissed him for about 10 seconds, and then let go. She then held Haru's hand in the hallways. Mokoto was so steamed, he attempted to make it against the rules to date guys with colored hair! Eventually, Mokoto even started coming to school with Haru's hairstyle, type of cloths, even the same type of bike! Yumi just made the kisses even longer each time Mokoto tried to do his little tricks. He eventually settled on giving Haru and Yumi detentions every time he saw them until Yumi would go out with him to another upcoming dance. Eventually, Yumi broke. She was getting tired of getting no extra time on the weekends, and no extra time for fun on the week days. So, she had to just go on ONE date, just to satisfy his hunger.

Meanwhile, things with Brett and Mahia were getting pretty steamy. Brett was calling about two or three times a day now for Mahia. Yumi and Yumi were getting sick of the line "Is Mahia here?" But, it was still really sweet. Brett was also starting to kiss her every once in a while, but not just a peck on the cheek…

Kyo was absolutely disgusted by the amount of romance that was going on around him. He thought that of it as even more stupid than he thought of himself. Even Kagura was giving him all of this romantic crap. Kagura was now threatening to fling poo at Kyo if he wouldn't take her to the dance in which Yumi was going to. Mahia was also going to go. Yuki and Tohru both decided to skip out on it, but Yuki was involved in making it, and hated dances because of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. But that's why Yumi was making her big début at the dance. She would be presenting a little organization that would get more than half of the girls at school mad at her. It also caused about thirty or forty cat fights!

At the dreaded dance, Yumi came with a casual dancing outfit, and a mask, because it was a masquerade. She had a box under her arm with the letters K.T.P.Y.F.C on it.

"What's up with that box, Yumi?" asked Hatsuharu.

"Oh, Haru, will you help me get up on this table?" asked Yumi as she placed the box on the table.

"Okay, you are really weird, but you're still my girlfriend, so, kay, I'll help." said Haru as he lifted Yumi upon the table. He then went over to hunt down Mokoto and turn black on him.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention! Everyone, please, just a minute. I have an announcement." yelled Yumi, who now had on a shirt that said K.T.P.Y.F.C on it. Everyone stared Yumi, not having any clue what she would say to them.

"I am forming a club. But this is an anti-club kind-of club, if you know what I mean. This is the Anti Prince Yuki Fan Club, eh, Club! Anyone who thinks that club should just let Yuki be a normal kid and leave him alone should come to me and ask to join! It is just to help Yuki, not to oppose him! He's just a kid, not a "prince." So JUST LET HIM BE. If he gets a girlfriend, well, sucks for you. If he doesn't, oh well. Sucks for him. So, who wants to join?" said Yumi, who was not in any way even slightly embarrassed.

"GET HER!" yelled Motoko as she and a bunch of other girls sprinted towards Yumi. But, she had already rallied up some Yankees, who were just making sure no one got near Yumi. From then on, all of the girls that were in the club were giving mean glares to Yumi, who would put their name down on a list, and then give the list to Hanajima's little brother. (They were introduced by Hanajima when they went with Uo, Hana, and Tohru to Hana's house for a study group.)

"We must do something about that horrible Yumi!" said Motoko.

"Yeah, she's got some nerve!" agreed Minami.

"Here, here!" cheered a crowd of members.

"We will abolish this witch and her gang of Yankees! And we will protect the beautiful Prince Yuki!" jeered Motoko.

"To Prince Yuki and the abolishment of the witch Yankees!" said Mia as she held a cup up for a cheers.

"To Prince Yuki!" jeered the crowd of club members.

"We will put an end to the reign of terror that that stupid club has been doing to Yuki!" said Yumi loudly to her club, which consisted mostly of Yankees and geeks. (All of the popular girls were in the fan club.)

"Yeah, they have been making him feel crowded! I would feel like that too!" said Mahia.

"That, and they need a psychiatrist because the kind of obsession they have for Yuki is clearly unhealthy." said Uo.

The girls of the club then planned to overthrow the Prince Yuki Fan Club by doing everything in their power to A: Get some members to quit, and B: doing everything against the club rules to get Yuki. (Except hugging him!)

Meanwhile, Tohru and Yuki were at Shigure's house, having a very deep conversation of apocalyptic jello.

"But, it could happen! The stuff is all wiggly! I'm telling you, apocalyptic jello is a very good thing to fear." said Yuki.

"Um, Yuki, I think you should lay down… You don't seem right in the head…" said Tohru as she put a cold washcloth on his forehead.

"Ah, I'm sorry… I just, well, there's been a lot going on at school lately…" said Yuki.

"Yes, it is pretty easy to get stressed out when someone has as many activities as you do." said Tohru. It _was _true, though. Yuki did have a lot he could be stressed about, what with the Anti Prince Yuki Fan Club Club going on… It's been making the members really… Evil lately. It was just a bit of coincidence, but, as Tohru sat by where Yuki lay, Yumi and Mahia got back. They were all scratched up and bruised, though.

"Oh my gosh! Yumi, Mahia, you're bleeding, and the bruises and…" said Tohru as she rushed over to the two girls.

"Calm down, Tohru. We were bombarded by Prince Yuki Freak Club." said Mahia, who was staggering slightly.

"I think they were pretty good at fighting, actually! I think they broke my ankle…" said Yumi, who was limping a bit. Mahia looked like her wrist got broken, too.

"I'll tell ya, those girls aren't taken lightly!" said Kyo, who had just walked in. He was a little bit scratched up, but not nearly as bad as the girls.

"Kyo kind of saved us. The girls just… Attacked. It was a prep attack. They surrounded us, and, for a while, we had it under control. But, we started losing. Kyo came in just as they were about to finish us off…" said Yumi. Tohru was now busy calling Hatori and telling him that Yumi and Mahia got in a cat fight ad broke some bones. In about ten minutes, Hatori had arrived. He put Yumi's led in a cast, and so she was on crutches. Mahia wasn't allowed to move her wrist, so she got a cast too.

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again." said Hatori as he walked out of the door.

"Wow, Kyo saved Yumi and Mahia? That's so not like him!" said Shigure. Everyone nodded and looked at Kyo and the girls.

"Well, I just don't want those damn girls getting to do what they want or enjoy themselves." said Kyo in an arrogant tone.

"Why can't you just admit that you care for them?" said Yuki coolly.

"YEAH, RIGHT! LIKE I CARE FOR THEM!" yelled Kyo madly. He then looked around. Yumi and Mahia had their arms folded with disbelieving looks on their faces.  
"Well, at least he's, um modest!" said Tohru. She looked around nervously.

"I'll star dinner!" she quickly said. Tohru dashed into the kitchen and started cooking while happily humming.

Kyo got up and headed for the bathroom, while Yuki turned to Yumi and Mahia.

"Listen, I think it's really nice of you girls for trying to get the fan club girls off of my back, but… It's just that… Well, I don't want them to feel bad, and I don't like all of this tension between all of the girls now." explained Yuki calmly, as usual.

"But, Yuki, this is for your own good! It's not very good for your, erm… Okay, so it's not hurting anything… I just think it's a bit obsessive, and some could get jealous. It's best if we all just like each other equally, right?" said Mahia.

"Um, and not to mention, those girls annoy the crap out of you?" said Yumi as she started drawing designs on her cast. Yuki just told them thank you and walked away, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey, wait. Wanna sign my cast?" asked Yumi as she extended a purple marker to Yuki.

"Sure!" Yuki then signed his name in nice, cursive handwriting, and then walked away.

Yumi then went over to bug Kyo about signing her cast. (Mind you, Kyo just threw a muffin at her head and told her to bugger off.)Mahia was busy attempting to help Tohru with dinner. (Notice the word ATTEMPTING.)

"Pass me the rice, please!" said Tohru, who was stirring a pot that had nice boiled fish in it. Mahia got the rice out, but, dropped it on the floor on her way to Tohru. Tohru squealed as she scrambled to clean up the mess.


	4. The EMU of the zodiac?

DISCLAIMER: Kay, so this is the… third disclaimer. You know that I don't own these Fruits peoples and whatnot. Soooo… Hope ya enjoy the story!

"I'm so sorry, Tohru!" said Mahia apologetically.

"Oh, no, it's okay! I understand that you've got a cast so, there's no need to apologize…" said Tohru.

Meanwhile, as this was going on in the kitchen, Yumi was battling Kyo in Super Smash Brothers 2.

"Ha ha ha! Ickle Kyo-Kyo get beaten by a girl with a cast. Pay up, Shigure." said Yumi with a big grin. Shigure grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a cussword and handed Yumi a wad of cash. Kyo then started whining right on cue about losing.

"Yeah, well, I was just trying to build your confidence!" said Kyo in a tone of voice that sounded pretty bratty.

"Actually, I wasn't trying to win. I had to cut back about half of my power and you STILL lost! You suck at this game, Kyo!" said Yumi.

Yumi then sprinted over to Yuki.

"Wacha doin?" she asked as she started poking at him.

"Hmmm… I was studying, but, it seems that I've been interrupted. is there something you need?" asked Yuki.

"Naw, I'm just bored." Yumi then sniffed the air. She followed the scrumptious scent that led her to kitchen. It looked like… Yes! They were! TOHRU AND MAHIA WERE MAKING RICEBALLS! (Okay, so it was mostly Tohru…) Yumi jumped up and came to a halt at the calendar pinned on the wall. She flipped it over to October and looked at the thirty-first. (Halloween was on that day, so it had a little recipe for pumpkin rice balls on it.) She circled Halloween and then stalked away, practically dying of boredom, when suddenly there was a knocking on the door. Yumi bolted over to the door and pinned it up. Out on the porch, she saw Mahia's boyfriend, Brett.

"Uh, what are you… Hi." said Yumi.

"Hi. Um, could I please talk to Mahia privately? I saw something fairly peculiar…" said Brett. _He was a bit paler than usual… Had he seen a transformation?_ thought Yumi.

"Sure. Come on in." Yumi led Brett into the kitchen and got Mahia. Yumi then went over to Shigure and started to dance around him saying that he was a pineapple head.

As Mahia and Brett walked up to Mahia's bedroom, Brett was looking paler and paler.

"So. What did you need to talk about?" asked Mahia.

"Well, I saw this strange thing happen to your sister… I think, um… Did she, oh you're going to think that I've cracked… Did she ever transform into a squirrel?" asked Brett.

"Oh, no… You, you saw her? But… Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no…" said Mahia as she then started tearing up.

"What is it?" asked Brett, attempting to pat her on the back.

"You can't have seen! No… Oh, I suppose it's too late now…" Mahia then explained about the zodiac and everyone that was in it. After she told Brett, he was as white as a ghost.

"I-I… I don't believe you." said Brett. Mahia sighed and hugged Brett tightly. A loud poof sounded and Brett was left lying on the bed with a fox grabbing hold of him.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? If you do… I think you might have to get your memory erased." said Mahia. Brett agreed to not tell anyone and went downstairs as Mahia transformed back into a human. As soon as Brett came down, everyone looked at him. (Apparently Yumi hadn't kept her suspicion to herself.) Brett merely waved and sat on the couch by Yumi.

"Um… Did she tell you about a certain family problem?" asked Yumi. Brett nodded as Mahia walked down the stairs. Brett then gulped and went out, back to his home.

That night, Tohru thought it would be a good idea if everyone got together and talked about themselves a bit more so everyone could strengthen their family bonds.

"Well… Oh yeah! On Halloween I transform all day until midnight. And I also transform when I get startled." said Yumi as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"What about you, Mahia? What's a distinguishing feature about the fox?" asked Yuki.

"Well… Whenever there's a full moon out, I transform for a couple of hours, but I think that it's worn off since childhood." said Mahia. Mahia then went over to Kyo.

"Hey, Kyo, I'll bet you can't survive tomorrow in school." she said slyly.

"Why the hell couldn't I?" asked Kyo arrogantly.

"Because I heard that all of the lunch ladies have a bunch of nice tasty leeks and nothing else tomorrow."

At that comment, Kyo sat down on the floor and got into the fetal position and started rocking back and fourth whilst sucking his thumb. He then looked around and started shouting random fruit names.

"BANANA!"

"So, um, Yuki… How is school going for you? I know I'm getting stressed beyond all reason. You?" asked Tohru.

"STRAWBERRY!"

"Well, as everyone must feel, yes, sometimes school could be a bit hectic for me…" replied Yuki as he gave a death glare to Kyo.

"GRAPES!"

"Will you just shut up, Kyo?" yelled Yumi madly.

"PINEAPPLE! TOFU! TOFU! TOFU! TOFU! SOY SAUCE! TOFU! TOFU! TOFU!"

"Kyo, you idiotic barbaric feline… She was joking. Now shut UP and go away." said Yuki coolly to Kyo. Kyo then shouted out Yuki's a girly man and then ran upstairs to bask in the glory that was the roof. Everyone then decided that hey should all go to bed. They all said goodnight and went their separate ways.

That night, Kyo and Mahia planned to see if what Yumi said about transforming when she is frightened was true. Mahia tiptoed out the door as Yumi was left sleeping in her belly-button pajamas. She met Kyo in the hall and stifled her giggles as the two troublemakers progressed into the room. Kyo then started putting on a costume hand-made by Mahia. He looked in the mirror and sighed. His terrifying costume was… A giant bottle of soy-sauce. Oh well. He went over to Yumi as Mahia started waking her up a bit. Yumi's eyes blinked sleepily. As they focused, a more and more terrified expression grew on her face.

"THE SOYSAUCIANS FROM MARS! THEY'RE REAL! AHHHHHH!" screamed Yumi. She the actually transformed into a squirrel. As soon as she noticed that it was Kyo in a costume, she leaped onto him and started nibbling at his ears furiously. It took Mahia about an hour to get Yumi off of him. Needless to say, they didn't get the best sleep that night.

The next day, everyone was up and at school. Yumi and Mahia were so nervous that they had someone with them at all times, because of the insanely mad Prince Yuki Fan Club. Now, you should pity Yumi. Her choices were the following… Momiji, (A fat lot of help he would do.) Haru, (He would go black and go a bit too far.) or Mokoto. Needless to say, she took her chances alone with the above choices. Plus, Haru was only in a choice few classes with Yumi. Mahia had Brett in just about every class, and Kyo in the only one she didn't have with Brett. Though all of these prep attacks had been going on, Yumi and Mahia still wore their badges with pride. (Kyo had lost his in the wash.)

"Um, Kyo? There's a wasp on your arm…" said Tohru as she backed away. Kyo looked at his arm and slapped the wasp. Yuki rolled his eyes as Kyo howled in pain because of the painful wasp sting on his hand. He sprang back and started cussing really loudly. Uo came up from behind him and hit him on the back of his head.

"Suck it in, wimp." said Uo.

"It's just a wasp sting. You'll live."

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN WHORE!" yelled Kyo furiously.

As Kyo and Uo were duking it out to each other, Yumi and Haru were in deep conversation with each other.

"Haru, maybe we should just be friends! I mean, your kind-of like brother so… It almost feels… gross." said Yumi with a slight blush. Haru merely shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Kay." he said calmly. As he did so, Yumi let out a long sigh of relief. She was afraid that he was going to go black. The two then smiled at each other and Haru walked away. Yumi assumed that he was going away to skip school.

"Aww, Yum… Ah ha ha!" said Mahia as she started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Yumi.

"Ah ha ha ha! Your name! It-it-it's sooooo funny! Yumi's yummy! Yummy Yumi! Yummy Yumi! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yummy Yumi! Yummy Yumi!" laughed Mahia. Slowly, everyone started to laugh more and more. Before too long, everyone was rolling on the floor because they were laughing so hard. Yumi got so mad that she took out a handful of leeks from her book bag (Yes, she does carry leeks with her. She's a strange, strange girl.) and shoved them all into every laughing mouth in a ten foot radius to her. (Two into Kyo's mouth.) They all spat out the leeks and started towards their first hour class.

Unfortunately, the day was no better for Yumi. She was being stalked by all of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, and was at one point cornered.

"At last, we've caught you!" said Motoko wickedly.

"You can bruise my body, but you can never bruise my hatred of you! (And soy sauce.)" said Yumi triumphantly. Then a voice was heard.

"What's going on here?" said Yuki from behind Motoko. Motoko turned around and practically melted on the spot.

"N-n-n-nothing." she said in a lovey-dovey kind-of tone with a monstrous blush.

"Why is Yumi cornered?" asked Yuki. (Though I'm not sure he wanted to find out.)

"They were about to attack me!" said Yumi as she sped under the legs of a club member. She then went straight over to Yuki.

"Thanks for helping out, Yuki!" she said cheerfully. She then gave a devilish look to the fan club and gave Yuki a big hug right on the spot and a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. Motoko flared up as her eyes started tuning a creepy red color. You could tell that had Yuki not been there, Yumi would not have been spared. She would have been sent on a one way trip to Hatori! Yumi then walked with Yuki back to her class and went inside the door. She then backed out and stuck her tongue out at the club. They all pointed the "bad" finger at her and ran away, plotting the downfall of the K.T.P.Y.F.C.

As Yumi got settled into her seat, Momiji was walking through the door.

"Could Yumi Sohma please come down to the office, pleas?" asked Momiji politely.

"Do I need to bring my stuff?" asked Yumi, pointing at her bag.

"Um, I think you should. I guess!" said Momiji cheerfully.

Yumi walked out of the classroom, her bag slung over her back.

"So… why do I have to go to the office?" asked Yumi

"Eh, I didn't tell you which office, did I?" said Momiji.

"Oh, no… No, no, no…" moaned Yumi. Momiji patted her on the back.

"I've hit an all time low. I'm getting pitied by MOMIJI." mumbled Yumi madly.

As the two Sohmas approached the office, they noticed Mahia in one of the seats in the office.

"Whatcha doin hot stuff?" asked Momiji as he slicked back his hair.

"Shove off, carrot breath. I've got bigger fish to fry." said Mahia.

"What is it Mahi?" asked Yumi.

"We've been called back to the house. But we have to wait for Brett, Yuki, and Kyo." said Mahia. As soon as she finished saying this, everyone she had just named came down to the office.

"What is it?" asked Kyo arrogantly.

"Curiosity and Yumi killed the cat, Kyo." said Mahia. Yuki then made a cough that sounded like the word "duh" and looked away.

"Gure-San called us all down to his house. We need to go now." said Mahia. Momiji said goodbye as the five went out the school doors.

As they approached the house, they noticed Hari's car in the driveway. Mahia turned pale and grasped Brett's hand tightly. Suddenly, Yumi put two and two together. She burst into the house screaming

"GURE-SAN YOU DIRTY TATTLETALE!" but she tripped and fell onto Brett and transformed. She then reached into Mahia's bag and pulled out a doll sized butter knife and started chasing Shigure around the house. So, if you can, picture this; a black squirrel chasing Shigure around the house with a butter knife calling him a dirty rotten tattletale. Eventually, she ran upstairs and got ready to transform back. Hatori was just sitting there.

"sigh The average everyday happenings of Shigure's house." Hatori said to himself. Yuki nodded and Kyo was busy raiding the fridge for some milk.

"Eh, who are you?" asked Brett meekly.

"Are you Brett?" asked Hatori.

"Um, yes." answered Brett.

"Shigure has informed me that you know about the curse. It this true?"

"Um… Yes."

"I've asked Akito what he wants me to do. He said that he won't give you a chance. I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave the room."

Yumi and Mahia stayed in the room as Hatori bent down to Brett. He put his hand on his forehead and…

"Hatori! A-a-are you okay?" asked Yumi.

"What happened?" asked Hatori as he rubbed his head.

"It was amazing! You tried to erase Brett's mind, but… I think he… I think he's impenetrable to your power! You flew back and Brett, well… look at him…" said Yumi with a laugh.

In the corner of the room was an emu… with Brett's pants on. Hatori's jaw dropped down. Yumi then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" said Mahia.

"He's scared for his life!"

Hatori went over to Brett.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" asked Hatori.

"No! I… I think you might have passed the curse to me!" said Brett.

"And… So I turned you into… an emu. Okay, I need to sit down. Mahia, Yumi, I'd get out before he transforms back." said Hatori as he got out a cigarette.

After about five minutes, the whole house heard about what happened. Mahia had to slap the living crap out of Kyo, Yumi, and Shigure to get them to stop laughing. Brett and Hatori stepped out of the room they were in. Brett rushed over to Mahia, who had kicked Yumi in the shins.

"So, Brett. Are you… Part of the zodiac now?" asked Yumi slyly.

"I suppose so. I guess this year is now also the year of the, er, emu…" answered Brett meekly.

"I've called your parents, Brett. Now, there's something I have to tell you. Parents of the zodiac will usually do one of two things… They will either over-protect you, or they will reject you. I need your parents to come to the main Sohma house and talk to me there. You need to come too. Am I clear?" asked Hatori.

"Nice way of putting it, Mr. Softy." said Mahia as she went over to Hatori and slapped him on the head.

"Mahia, you're the weirdest girlfriend I've ever had. But you're still the best." said Brett.

"Ugh, this is so sweet it's giving me a cavity…" said Kyo disgustedly.

"You said it." mumbled Yumi.

Mahia then took two soy-sauce covered leeks and shoved them into Yumi and Kyo's mouths. The two crumbled onto the floor and then flared up at Mahia.

"Ahh, the amazing adventures of the incredible leek boy…"said Yuki.

"GIRLY MAN! YOU'RE JUST A DAMN GIRLY MAN! THAT'S ALL!" yelled Kyo.

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Shigure went over to the door and opened it. He looked at the person who was on the porch and told him to come in.

"Yumi, Mahia, this is Ritsu. I believe you might remember him, but only a bit." said Shigure as he led in Ritsu.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD GUESTS! HAD I KNOWN, I WOULD HAVE WAITED TO COME AND I WOULD HAVE KNOWN! I APOLIGIZE TO THE WOOOOOORLD! I'M NOT WOOOOORTHY!" yelled Ritsu in one of his famous little (big) fits.

"Eh, Ritsu, this is Yumi and Mahia. They are part of the zodiac too. Oh, and a new zodiac member, Brett." explained Shigure to Ritsu. Mahia, Yumi, and a befuddled Brett waved at a now not upset Ritsu.

"H-hello. I am Ritsu. I… I…"

"Oh, no…" said Hatori.

"I'M SOOOOORRY! I HAVE FAILED TO REMEMBER YOU AND YOUR SISTER'S NAMES! I AM NOT WORTHY TO BE AROUND SUCH GREAT PEOPLE IF I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO THEY ARE! I AM A FAILURE TO MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY! I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRY!" yelled Ritsu.

Just then, Yumi started to join in.

"I UNDERSTAND! EVERYONE SHOULD BE SORRY! COME ON PEOPLE, BEEEEE SOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYY!" yelled Yumi.

"Ugh. I think maybe Yumi shouldn't be hanging out with Ritsu for long. He isn't the best influence for someone as stupid as Yumi." said Yuki shaking his head.

"Hey, Ritsu, have you heard of the band Toy Box?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, I have! Have you heard the song Tarzan and Jane?" asked Ritsu excitedly.

"Oh, I love that song! I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant!"

"Go cheetah, get banana!" sang Ritsu.

"Hey monkey, get funky!" said Yumi as the two then started to dance with each other. Mahia then grabbed Brett and joined in.

Another knocking then came at the door.

"I wonder who it is NOW. It's not like we need any MORE damn people in this house." said Kyo.

"Aaya-San! Ooh, what have you got there? Ahh, okay. She's right in here!" said Shigure from the doorway.

"Oh Mahia-Chan! I have the beautiful dress you have ordered!" sang out Ayame as he danced into the room with the dress he had made. The dress was long and flowing. It was one of the greatest dresses Ayame had ever designed.

"Oh, it's just perfect!" said Mahia happily as she looked at the dress.

"Yep, boss! It sure is!" said Mine from behind Ayame.

"Now… If you don't mind, it's TIME TO TRY IT ON!" hissed Mine as she grabbed Mahia before she could answer and ran into the bathroom.

Yumi then managed to slip upstairs. When she came down, she had on Kyo's pants and Yuki's shirt. She then started running around the house.

"I'm Kyo and Yuki! Look at me! Woo hoo!" she wailed happily whenever she would pass Kyo or Yuki. Kyo started to chase her around the house until he finally managed to pin her, when Tohru tried to catch them and tripped over her own feet and landed on Kyo, who then transformed. Now, since she didn't hear Tohru coming, this was quite startling to Yumi, so she transformed under Kyo AND Tohru. Needless to say, that didn't help her broken bone much.

"Owwwww!" wailed Yumi.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry! Oh, Hatori, could you, er, help out?" asked Tohru as she got up. Kyo then gave Yumi a death glare.

"What? What's with the mean looks?" asked Yumi. She then shot Kyo an even MORE evil look and the two eventually got bored. (It was Yumi who was the evil glare winner.)

"So, come, Mahia! Show everyone our beautiful creation!" said Mine as she pulled Mahia out of the bathroom.

"Ahhh, it's perfect, isn't it? I can picture her with a crown, ordering her scepter from the guards…" said Ayame.

"Mahia… It's… beautiful… but especially on you…" said Brett with a blush.

Mahia couldn't say anything. She was blushing furiously and her throat was clogged up.

"I'll bet Tohru would look absolutely gorgeous." said Yuki as he gave a (dare I say it?) loving look to Tohru. Tohru blushed deeply as Kyo rolled his eyes and tried his best not to kill Yuki… He would surely get sued if he tried… After all, that damn Shigure WOULD do anything to get some more money…

Yuki then gathered all of his courage and…

"Ayame, good job."

"Ooooh, my little brother must surely think so! I knew it! I can just feel the brotherly love pulsating through my veins! Hatori, did you hear that? Yuki liked my work! I'm so proud!" exclaimed Ayame happily.

Yuki rolled his eyes and got back to being bored and picturing Tohru in that dress… Yuki was sure that Kyo was doin the same thing, so he instantly stopped thinking about that and thought about Momiji if he was in a dress… Hmmm… He didn't want to think about that either... He couldn't stand thinking about that…

"Oh, and I meant to introduce myself to you! I'm Ayame, Yuki's loving and loved older brother. Who are you?" asked Ayame.

"Oh, I'm Brett. I, um, I am from America. I'm the emu of the zodiac." said Brett.

"I don't believe that there's an emu of the zodiac." said Ayame. Hatori then explained what happened.

"Well, can you still erase minds?" asked Tohru.

"I really don't know… I could try it out on something…" said Hatori.

"I know! Let's try it out on Gure-San! Can it work for just a day?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, it can. I suppose I could try it out." said Hatori as he walked over to Shigure. He put his hand on Shigure's forehead and tried to erase his memories. It had worked, but it was only temporary. Yumi and Kyo had managed to get Gure-San to think that he was a ballerina for the day. They got to see him leap through the thin air and then come crashing down and fall through the doors. Everyone had laughed so hard that day that it was hurting them. But, as the night and started to come, everyone once again went their separate ways. Mahia was having a hard time sleeping, though, knowing that tomorrow either Brett would not be loved by his parents or they would be overly protective of him.

The next day, at school, Yumi rushed up to Haru.

"Haru, Haru! The most amazing thing I have ever seen, not to mention the funniest thing, happened last night!" She then leaned up to his ear and whispered to him what had happened with Brett and Hatori last night.

"Wow. I've never thought that that was possible. Come to think about it, I hadn't even ever thought about it…" said Haru with his near annoying usual calmness. The bell then rang and everyone went to their classes.

Though the day had been long for most of the family, Mahia had felt like it rushed past. Back at Shigure's house, she was a nervous wreck.

"Mahia, there's no reason to be so jittery. I told Hatori that he should call and tell us what the verdict was. Kay?" said Shigure nicely.

"… Kay." said Mahia.

"Good girl! Who's a good girl? YOU'RE a good girl!" said Shigure in a baby-voice. Mahia merely hit him on the head and stalked off to her bedroom to wait for the call that she would get in the morning.


	5. Akito gets FEELINGS?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these copyrighted items that are probably illegal to be replicating in this story but oh well I'm a happy-go-lucky kind of person! But, I still don't own these things, so don't kill me, kay? You promise? Thanks and HoPe YoU eNjOy ThE sToRy! P.S- Brett is the real-life Mahia's BF. (Mahia my best friend, colleen and Yumi ME!) Oh yeah, and Akito's personality is based on the DVD series, not the manga, so he's a guy, not a girl! Bye!

The next morning, Mahia awoke to Yumi with the phone. She was fully dressed, and she had the phone in her hands.

"Mahia? It's Brett." said Yumi sweetly as she passed the phone over to Mahia.

"Good luck."

"Hello?" said Mahia sleepily on the phone.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you what happened with my parents."

"What did they say?"

"Well… they, they were confused, they claimed that this was the curse by a devil, so… Mahia, I was rejected. If Shigure has room, I'll have to come live with you. My parents don't remember me anymore."

"Oh, Brett… It's, it's not fair! Do you need to bunk in here? I'm sure you can. Oh, I feel so bad…" said Mahia. Really, she was sad, but she was still a bit happy that Brett would be moving in with them. (Possibly.)

"Hey, Gure-San? Brett needs a place to stay now. Do we have an extra room?" asked Mahia.

"Ah, yes. I talked it over with Hari and Akito. They both think it best for him to stay here. But Akito says he demands to meet you and Yumi sometime soon. Is maybe… Tomorrow okay?" asked Shigure. The two girls nodded and went off, in attempt to get Tohru to help clear out the guest room.

That night, the guest room was clean, and everyone was once gathered in a circle for a nice game of truth or dare.

"Hmmm… Tohru. Truth or dare?" asked Mahia.

"Um, truth, I suppose." said Tohru.

"Do you think Yuki and Kyo are cute? And I mean BOTH of them, not just one." said Mahia devilishly.

"Oh! Um, uh.. I kind-of think, um, yes… They are both, erm, pretty cute…" said Tohru as she blushed more deeply than she had ever blushed before.

"Okay… Yumi. Truth or dare?" said Tohru.

"Dare me, baby!" said Yumi.

"Hmm… Ah ha! I dare you to wear the mini-skirt to school tomorrow! I've never seen you wear anything but pants. I think it'd be cute!" said Tohru. Yumi moaned and agreed.

"Yuki. Truth or dare?" asked Yumi.

"Let's see… Dare." answered Yuki.

"I dare you to kiss Tohru on the lips."

"Oh, um, Miss Honda, would you mind, or no?" asked a blushing Yuki.

Tohru blushed again and said she would mind. Yuki then went over to her and kissed her. After about ten seconds, Yuki sort-of got into the kiss and pulled Tohru towards him, but luckily for Kyo, he transformed whilst doing this.

Kyo was sitting over on the other side of the circle with an infuriated look on his face. _That no good dirty rotten damn gay freaking rat! _He thought. _I KNOW he enjoyed that kiss. It could have been mine! That BASTARD!_

"Kyo, stop thinking mean things about Yuki." said Shigure from the other room.

"How the hell did you know I was thinking bad things about Yuki?" yelled Kyo madly.

"Oh, Kyo, you simple, simple minded little feline. EVERYONE knows that's ALL you ever think about. Your hatred for Yuki. That, and your love for Tohru." said Shigure.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOU PERVERTED DOG! I'LL BET THAT IF TRANSFORMED RIGHT NOW, YOU'D GO OVER TO ONE OF THE GIRLS AND TRY TO SNIFF THEIR BUTT!" yelled Kyo furiously.

After about ten more dares, everyone decided that they should all go to bed. They went o their rooms and most of them fell asleep. Yumi and Mahia were awake; troubled by the fact that tomorrow they would be facing one of the most feared people that they had ever known.

"Hey, Mahia? Are you a bit… Nervous to be meeting Akito?" asked Yumi.

"Um, yeah, just a bit. You?"

"Yeah, I have a queasy stomach. You know… I remember Akito being particularly nice to me when we were younger…" said Yumi as a slight shiver went through her.

"Do you think that I'll be able to see Brett behind Akito's back?" asked Mahia.

"I don't know… But I do doubt it. You see, the reason I broke up with Haru is, well, have you heard about what happened to Rin?" asked Yumi.

"No, what?"

"Well, Akito apparently found out about Haru and Rin being together. I heard that he literally threw Rin out of a window when he found out. I didn't want anything to happen to either of us, so…" Yumi's voice trailed off.

"Oh… I suppose I'll have to get on Akito's good side then…"

"Have you thought about moving to America?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah… I don't wanna."

"Me either… I love Japan."

Yumi and Mahia were up bright and early that morning in preparation for meeting Akito. Mahia was busy applying makeup to her face, whilst Yumi was re-dying her hair to red and orange stripes. Luckily, Yumi didn't have to wear that girl's uniform at school until tomorrow… So it would wait…

"Come on, girls! It's time to go meet Akito." said Shigure. He would have said it in a different tone, but he wasn't sure is he should have been happy for them or afraid for them. Shigure pointed out to Hatori's car.

"Good luck!" he called out to the girls.

As the two got into Hari's car, they were deafened by loud punk rock music.

"Why is there punk rock music on? You don't seem like the type that would listen to that kind of stuff!" yelled Yumi over the music.

"Haru was the last person in here." yelled Hari.

"Then why haven't you turned it off yet?" asked Yumi. Hari pondered this before just shrugging and switching the dial to classical music.

"Well, here we are." said Hatori. As the girls stepped out of the car, Hatori explained where Akito's part of the main house was. The girls walked into the house and knocked on Akito's door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside.

"It's Yumi and Mahia Sohma." said Mahia nervously.

"You may come in." said the voice. Yumi opened the door. Inside, it was a bit dark. Akito was sitting alone on a futon.

"Hello. It's been a long time." said Akito.

"Uh, yeah, I mean why yes, it has." said Yumi.

"You two have changed quite a bit… Particularly Yumi." said Akito, inspecting them from head to toe. To Mahia, the thought of Akito inspecting her was a bit creepy… He was like a camera… If the picture is taken, all you have to do is find it and look at it any time you want… Like a finger print… It was just a bit eerie to her.

"I don't think you have changed that much." said Mahia sweetly.

"I suppose that that was a compliment?"

"Er, um, yes, I suppose…" Mahia's voice trailed off.

" Indeed. Well, let's go into the sunlight, shall we?"

"Er, kay…" Mahia and Yumi followed Akito out of the door and into the beautiful Sohma garden.

"So… You two lived n America for quite a while, am I correct?" asked Akito as the three strolled through the garden.

"Yes, but our parents passed away, so we decided to move back to Japan." explained Yumi.

"And so now you two live with Gure-San."

"Yes. We really like living there. It's a very nice place." said Mahia.

"What about Tohru?"

"I don't mind her, but Yumi isn't particularly fond of her."

"Hm. So she isn't a bother… good." Akito picked a flower from the garden and put it to his nose. He then turned to Mahia and Yumi. He put the flower in Yumi's hair, which caused a huge blush. _Why did he do that? Akito doesn't seem like the type that would do something like that… _thought Mahia. _Oh well…_

Yumi then leaned in to Mahia over to her ear.

"Er, should I thank him or… Oh, I'm so confused…" whispered Yumi.

Mahia shrugged and then looked back at Akito.

"Are you planning to go back to America any time soon?" asked Akito.

"Hmm… I think maybe we might take a trip there, but only for a bit." said Yumi.

"Good. I want you and the rest of family to remain in Japan." said Akito.

"Yes, we wouldn't want the curse to be world wide." said Mahia.

Suddenly, music started blasting from Yumi's purse. It was "Best Friend" by Toy Box. Akito looked at her purse as Yumi fumbled with her Mp3 player.

"Sorry!" she said with another blush. Akito gave a cold smile and continued walking.

"Now, what animals are you two again?" asked Akito.

"I'm the fox of the zodiac. My mother told me that the rat also deceived a bunch of animals, for the cat told an animal who told another and so on." explained Mahia.

"And you, Yumi? Which animal are you? Don't make me hug you." said Akito.

At this comment, Yumi got butterflies in her stomach and answered Akito.

"I'm the, er, squirrel of the zodiac." said Yumi nervously.

Akito nodded and stopped.

"If you two move back to America, I would have to send someone after you. And you know the rest of the rules, correct?"

"Yes." said both Mahia and Yumi at the same time.

"You know, it is quite unusual for me to take a liking to one of the family members, but I have to you two… particularly Yumi. And those I like and who follow the rules may be rewarded."

Akito continued.

"I have heard that you, Mahia, have been fooling around with Brett, the emu of the zodiac. There's no denying it. You two must stop. I forbid zodiac members to get involved with anyone else. Another rule is to what you are told. Those who break these rules will be punished. Am I understood?"

The two girls nodded.

"Good. Now, please make your way back to Hatori's part of the estate. Yumi please wait a bit. Mahia, please proceed. If you want to wait with Hatori, you may."

Mahia hugged Yumi and whispered "You're toast" in her ear and then walked away. (Though Mahia could swear that Yumi was sweating a bit from nerves.)

As soon as Mahia was a bit of a distance away, Akito turned to Yumi.

"You know, if I say so there can be a male in your life. But only if I say so. I could give you permission for one person, if you'd like…" said Akito as he moved in a bit closer to Yumi. (Her hula-hoop of personal space was being WAY trespassed on!) Now, Yumi was getting so freaked out by this odd behavior from Akito that she was frightened and she ended up transforming.

"Yumi?" said Akito.

"Oh, um, I'm s-s-sorry! Eh, this has n-never happened b-b-before…" stuttered Yumi.

Akito picked her up and gathered her cloths.

"Hm, I'm sure you are sorry. But you are still really cute. So stay in Japan. Okay?" said Akito.

_Hmm… I don't think I've EVER seen Akito show compassion to anyone but himself. Lucky me… (sarcasm)_

Akito stroked Yumi's head and got Mahia to carry Yumi and her cloths to Hatori's house.

Yumi and Mahia got back to Shigure' house just as school was let out. By the time they had gotten back, Yumi hadn't transformed back.

"Why is Yumi in her squirrel form? DON'T TELLL ME SHE HUGGED AKITO!" yelled Kyo.

"Eh, you SO won't believe what happened, but…" Yumi explained what happened as everyone listened in disbelief.

"Hm… It's strange, but I think Akito might have a bit of a… thing for Yumi…" said Yuki. (A shiver went through Yumi at that)

"Wow. And he actually _helped _her when she transformed… Lucky her…" said Brett.

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke came up and Yumi transformed back. Everyone closed their eyes as she zoomed upstairs to get dressed.

"Oh, ickle Yumi-Chan has a boyfriend! Shameful, of everyone, you chose Akito! Love, love, oochie goochie! Kissy kissy goo goo!" said Shigure. Yumi then hit him on the head and seemed a bit like Kyo for the moment.

"Oh, Tohru, I'll only wear the short uniform if you wear the unifom I picked out for YOU." said Yumi slyly.

"Okay! Which uniform?" asked Tohru.

"One of Yuki's!" exclaimed Yumi wickedly.

The next morning, Yumi rolled out of bed and grumbled about. She wasn't too happy about wearing a mini-skirt, but at least Tohru would have to wear one of Yuki's uniforms… As Yumi walked down the stairs, she saw Mahia. She was wearing the short uniform for moral support.

Shigure took one look at them and wolf-whistled. Yumi simply high-kicked him and gave him two black eyes.

"I hope that makes your vision blurry!" she hissed to Shigure.

"Oh, you two look so cute in that uniform! You really do look good!" said Tohru cheerfully.

"Shut up. Are you enjoying YUKI'S uniform?" asked Yumi.

"Eh, um… I suppose! I'm sorry!" said Tohru as she bowed down, blushing slightly.

Yumi then went over to Shigure who was getting a camera and started beating him up. Mahia then joined in. Mii then burst in.

"Shigure, where's my novel?" she yelled.

"Wait… You two are beating up Shigure? I LOVE YOU TWO! YOU ARE THE SWEETEST GIRLS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! GIVE ME A BIG HUG!" cried Mii as she ran over to Yumi and Mahia and gave them a lung-squashing hug.

"We _always _beat up Shigure!" said Mahia.

"I love you two girls!" cried Mii happily. Yes, tears were actually running down her face because it's something she had longed to see for her whole life.

"Come on, let's get to school!" said Tohru, who was at the door with her bag, ready to go. Everyone followed her out of the door and made their way to the school.

When they finally got there, everyone stared at Tohru, Yumi, and Mahia. (Mostly the guys.)

"Why is she wearing the prince's uniform?"

"Why are those two chicks in hot cloths for once?"

"She doesn't seem like the type that would wear someone else's clothing"

"Why is everyone whispering to each other?"

"Ugh, this is gonna be a hell of a day for Tohru." said Uo from behind everyone.

"Hey Uo!" said Tohru.

"Why are you Yuki's uniform?" asked Hana.

"Oh, truth or dare last night… Oh, and this is Mahia and Yumi. They're living with Kyo Yuki and I right now."

"Really? Are they related to Yuki or Kyo?"

"Yeah, we are. Oh, and just so you know, I HATE skirts. I never wear them." said Yumi, shooting a mean look at Tohru.

"Oh my god. Look over there." said Mahia.

Akito was walking over to everyone.

"What the hell is that guy doing here?" exclaimed Kyo.

"Uo, Hana, please, maybe you should go…" said Yuki as the two girls scurried off.

"Hello everyone. I came to talk to Brett." said Akito as he walked up to the group.

"Eh, he's coming, I can see him just over there." said Yumi.

"Thank you, Yumi. I'll be seeing you. Visit me soon." said Akito to Yumi as he walked away. Everyone looked at a flabbergasted Yumi.

"Oh, well, at least he's kind-of cute…" said Tohru.

"Tohru?" said Yumi.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Eh, kay…" Tohru backed away from Yumi.

"Hey, don't be so mean to her. She was just being nice. You're acting like Kyo!" said Yuki.

"Hey! Shut up, you girly man!" yelled Kyo.

"Hey, you have no right to be offended! I was being compared to you! I would be flattered! Anyways, Yuki went to the trouble of saying your name…That's a big step for him…" yelled Yumi.

"Hey, stop fighting everyone, or I'll you all!" yelled Mahia. Before you knew it, everyone was yelling at each other, until the bell rang.

During her first hour class, Yumi was asked out by about ten guys. The same thing applied to Mahia. All of the guys liked the girls in their mini-skirts so much they started the Princess Yumi and Princess Mahia Club. The president? Makoto Takei. Lucky Mahia and lucky Yumi, huh? All of the guys just loved the skirts, but the Prince Yuki Fan Club was suspicious.

"They're going to attract the attention of our beloved Prince Yuki!" cried Mio Yamagisi.

"Yes, the must be put to a stop!" cried Motoko. (They didn't do anything, though, because it was only one day that they wore the miniskirts.

At gym, Yumi took the liberty of switching her skirt with some long gym pants. Her blue skirt was simply layered over her navy blue gym pants, so she went around school like that until the final bell rang. She ran back to the house and discovered a note on the front door.

_Dear everyone minus Shigure-_

_This is from Momiji! I want to invite you all to the Sohma estate for a super-duper ultra fun totally awesome coolio sleepover bash! It will be held this weekend, and we will have snacks and scary movies and lots of fun stuff to do! It's gonna be soooooo fun, so come! Oh, and Tohru can come too! And the new zodiac member, um, Brent? No, Brett! Yeah, let's go with that one. Brett. Yes. Okay, so make sure you all come! Oh, and Hatori wants to know if Shigure can talk to him so he needs to call him sometime. Okay, well I guess that's all. I'll see ya at the super-duper ultra fun totally awesome coolio sleepover bash!_

_Love, (to Mahia)_

_Momiji._

Yumi then seriously considered ripping it off, but she knew that Momiji would make them all come, so she just brought it in. She put the note on the table and then peeked into Shigure's study room. He looked so peaceful, sitting there, writing on his little pad of paper. She silently peeked in a bit further and noticed what was written on the pads of paper. On the paper, the only thing that was written was "HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS IN MINISKIRTS!" over and over again.

"You know, Mii is going to KILL you when she finds out that you're slacking off." said Yumi from behind Shigure. This made Shigure jump and all of his papers flew around the room. A picture then fluttered over to Yumi and landed at her feet.

"SHIGURE! WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF MAHIA TOHRU AND I IN MINISKIRTS?" screeched Yumi. Shigure backed away as Yumi advanced up to him.

Outside, as the group of Sohmas, Hondas, and Brett walked into the house, they heard loud crashes and bangs going on inside. They all started running inside to find out what was going on.

"Mahia! Shigure got a picture of us in a MINISKIRT!" yelled Yumi. A black dog suddenly emerged from inside the study room. Bunches of fur were pulled out here and there. He ran under Tohru, when Yuki and Kyo exploded at him.

"GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE YOU PERVERT!"

"SIT! STAY! DIE, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

While all of this was going on, Brett was looking around with a puzzled expression on his face.

Mahia sighed.

"The everyday happenings of Shigure's house…"

She then noticed the note on the table. As soon as everything settled down, she showed the note to everyone.

"That sounds really fun! So… Does everyone want to go?" said Tohru happily.

"Hm. I don't think so, but you can go on." said Yuki.

"Yeah. It sounds really retarded." said Kyo as he crossed his arms.

"Aww, but that would make Tohru sad, huh?" said Mahia.

"Yes, it wouldn't be the same without you two! I want us all to be together." said Tohru sweetly to Yuki and Kyo.

"Ahh, it feels sooooo good to take advantage of them, doesn't it?" said Mahia to Yumi. Yumi nodded and the two girls broke out in giggles.

WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? TUNE IN THE NEXT TIME I FEEL LIKE PUBLISHING A CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!


	6. im sooo sorry peoples!

I'm soooooo sorry everyone! I have been busy lately and I'm just now recovering from the fact that I WAS done with the sixth chapter, and it got deleted! Menacing growl Oh well… I'm working on it now. I just wanted to give you all the heads up that it might take up to a week, but I promise I'll squeeze this chapter out! In the meantime, however, I might take any suggestions for the story into consideration. (I'm going through a bit of writers block, but it's not that bad. I just need some ideas.) Anyone with the funniest suggestion will get that suggestion in the story, and maybe even a character of their choice! (AKA They make a person, and it CAN be part of the "Outer-Zodiac.") Well, tootles for now! And if you want to see my writing reeeeeeeeally bad, then I suppose you could go to my blog… (My website URL) Anyways, I'm soooooo sorry that I'll give Kyo-Kun a PERSONAL wedgie from all of you! Yes, a big one! Tootles!


	7. Actually the sixth chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Look! It's the sixth anniversary of my super-duper weirdo story! Well, I just wanted to say that I don't own a majority of these peoples in this story, so don't sue me and make me start giving people those kicked-puppy looks to get some spare change. So don't sue me, you promise? Looks up with puppy face Kay, hope you like the sixth chapter! PS I am sooooo totally sorry I was so behind on this chapter. (LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I HATE FINALS.)

Everyone had agreed that they would go to Momiji's party. The guys, though, weren't exactly ecstatic, due to all of their own feelings. Yuki simply hated the main house, Kyo hated Momiji and the main house, and Brett was just all around nervous to be sleeping in a house owned by someone who he hadn't even ever met.

By the time the weekend came, Yumi and Mahia were glad to be out of the school. Even though it was only once that they'd worn the miniskirts, everyone was still falling for them. (Momiji had even joined, mostly for Mahia and the fan club pins.) But, since Yumi never wore a skirt since then, they changed the club to the Princess Mahia Fan Club. Yumi didn't exactly complain, though.

"You guys, Hatori's here!" yelled Yuki as he looked out of the window.

As everyone walked towards the car, a problem was pointed out.

"Um, is there enough room in there for everyone?" said Tohru.

"Okay… Kyo, Yumi can sit on your lap, Mahia sits on Brett's lap, Yuki can sit on Tohru's lap, as long as he transforms here, and Shigure can sit in the front." said Hatori.

"Good, I didn't want Yumi on my lap. She hurt me!" cried Shigure, pointing to Yumi.

"Aww, I'm sorry Shigure! I still love ya!" said Yumi sympathetically as she hugged Shigure, who was enjoying the fact that a high school girl was hugging him. (HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!)

As everyone piled into the car, things started to get cramped.

"Brett, did you have chocolate on your lap, because I feel something wet in one of your pockets." said Mahi.

Yumi was blushing on Kyo's lap, who was blushing a bit, too. Tohru was blushing by far the most, though, because Yuki would occasionally transform back into a human, and then back into a rat.

"Here we are. Let's go." said Shigure happily as everyone piled out of the car. They all went into Momiji's room. Inside, waiting for them was Momiji, Hatsuharu, and…

"Kyo-Kun! My love is here at last! THE APPLE OF MY EYE!" screamed Kagura as she lunged over to Kyo. She put him into a death lock and patted his head.

"Hi! Kagura, remember us? It's Yumi and Mahia!" said Yumi as she went over to Kagura.

"Oh, Yumi! Mahia! It's been so long! Remember when we'd play dress up with everyone?"

"Oh yeah! I remember even Shigure and Hatori would play us! Remember Mrs. Queenie? Remember how Shigure would always be that one? Oh, Kagura, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Mahia. Everyone then laughed and started to joke around.

"Now, I have the best part of the party… Karaoke!" said Momiji, holding a microphone and a karaoke tape.

Brett and Mahia sang "Best Friend" with each other. Momiji got everyone to sing "Everybody wants to be a cat" to Kyo. Kyo merely crossed his arms and a mad look grew on his face.

"Oh, Kyo-Kun, it should have flattered you! Come on, cheer up Kyo!" said Kagura kindly to Kyo.

"I'll only be cheered up when you LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Kyo.

"Oh, you're so cold to me Kyo… WHY DO YOU REJECT MY LOOOOOOVE? CAN'T YOU SEE I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU?" screamed Kagura as she threw Kyo out of the upper level window. Brett backed away from Kagura who then turned around and smiled at everyone.

"Yumi, Mahia, Brett, Akito wants to see you. You should all follow me to the garden where he is." said Hatori as he opened Momiji's door.

"Oh, and good singing, Momiji. I hope Kyo enjoyed the little show for him."

Brett and Mahia were ahead of a Yumi with her head drooping down. She wasn't sure if she could say no to Akito. As they approached the garden, the sun had already set, and the stars were out.

"Oh, no. It's a full moon. I'll be transforming soon…" said Mahia. (They were close enough to Akito, so he heard her.)

"Hello. It's about time we've met." said Akito to Brett.

"Um, hello." said Brett.

"Why so nervous? I don't bite lest I be provoked. Well, that's exactly why I called you here. I am about to bite, because I have heard that you two are still together. I want to make it clear to you that you are not to get involved with anyone. Ever." said Akito coldly. He then looked at Yumi.

"That is, unless I give permission."

"Oh, so, I can't ever date anyone?" asked Brett.

"What did I just say? Are you dim? I have to give you permission, and I may give YOU permission. I have to inspect you first. As I have said to the two girls, if I like you, you may be rewarded. But if I dislike you, you will be punished. I HATE those who don't follow my rules, so if you don't, you will be SEVERLY punished. Did I make myself clear? DID I?" said Akito, his voice raised at the end of his little make-shift speech.

Brett had backed away and nodded. Mahia had been grasping his and tightly while Akito was talking, and had let go.

Yumi tripped and fell on the ground. This startled Akito, which caused him to fall down onto Yumi. Yumi braced herself for the strange feeling that came whenever she transformed. But it never came.

"Why haven't you transformed?" asked Akito.

"I-I don't know…" stammered Yumi.

"That's so weird…" Mahia said to Brett.

"I think it's a sign." said Akito as he looked closely at Yumi, who then blushed and backed away.

"Eh, um, wh-what are you doing?" stammered Yumi. Akito then hugged her as hard as he could.

"Nothing. Nothing happened at all… Strange…" said Akito to himself.

"I think it would be best if you two to go on… I need to show Hatori…" said Akito as he grabbed Yumi and went back to Hatori's house.

"Hatori, Yumi doesn't transform when se hugs me. It's incredibly strange…" said Akito to Hatori.

"Let's see if she transforms when she hugs anyone else. You could erase the memory when she is done. This has only happened once before... I demand to find out what has happened." said Akito. Yumi thought that the only reason Akito wanted to find out was so he could keep control of Yumi, because if he couldn't, he may not be as feared by everyone else.

"Alright… But we need to get someone who won't be affected by the memory loss. Actually, it might be dangerous after what happened to Brett. Maybe we should simply find a father of a zodiac member." Hatori suggested.

"Alright, fine. Just find out why she hasn't transformed. I want answers now." said Akito aggressively. Yumi just sat on a chair in Hatori's office.

"Could I please go to the sleepover now?" she said meekly.

"Yes, yes. You can go… But I need to see you tomorrow, okay?" said Akito. His eyes were so cold… They were like pits of darkness, darkness that never ended… cool. Yumi nodded and went back to Momiji's room. The music instantly stopped as she walked in.

"Mahia told us what happened." said Yuki.

"You told them?" Yumi yelled as she shot a death glare to Mahia.

"What? I thought that they should be informed!" said Mahia.

"Yumi and Akito, sitting in a tree! Kissing! Ha! First comes-"Momiji was cut off by Yumi, who went over to him and hit him on the head. Suddenly, Mahia transformed. Everyone looked at each other and got back to whatever they were doing.

"Uh, why did Mahia just transform? And why did she land in the popcorn?" asked Kagura.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have been eating that popcorn…" said Mahia as she scratched a piece of popcorn out of her ear.

"Didn't you say that you transform every full moon?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah. It gets really annoying." said Mahia. She crawled over to Kyo and bit his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I don't know. I just like messing with you… I mean, with such a small mind, it's not that hard…" said Mahia, climbing Brett's legs like you would a rock wall.

"Uh oh... Mahia… She had soda… She's gonna go hyper on us!" screamed Yumi. Mahia started going crazy.

"Yippidy-skippidy!" she yelled as she ran through the house.

"Mahia, come back! Hatori said no letting hyper foxes run around the house! It's a rule! Mahia!" yelled Momiji as he hopped after. Everyone looked at each other and followed. Mahia ran past a corner, when she suddenly rammed into Hatori's legs.

"Um, Mahia, how did you transform?" asked Hatori.

"Hyper… full moon… gotta run gotta run gotta run!" she yelled as she tried to run past him. She was, however, intercepted by the fact that Hatori had picked her up.

"Maybe you should go back into Momiji's room while you're this hyper…" said Hatori as he dumped her in Momiji's room. (Her legs were still running in thin air, though). Kagura was attempting to capture Kyo in there, so they knew Mahia had been put back.

"You guys! She's back! Thanks, Hatori!" said Kagura happily. She then went back to attempting to pin down Kyo long enough to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Get off of me you insane woman!" yelled Kyo as he pushed off Kagura.

"_KYO, LET ME KISS YOU OR YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH_. _I WILL MAKE EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE MISERABLE IF YOU DON'T LET ME SHOW MY LOVE TO YOU_." hissed Kagura. Kyo had no choice, so he let her kiss him. Mahia was just zooming around the room as they were doing this.

"Oh, good. Hatori got her. The last time she went sugar high, we both ended up passing out because of a candy over-load. Ahh, good times, gooooood times…" said Yumi dreamily.

After Mahia calmed down, everyone started discussing Yumi's predicament.

"So… Sucks for you, Yumi." said Kyo.

"Say no more, lest ye not be spared." hissed Yumi as she bit Mahia's hand as it reached for extra popcorn.

"Ah ha! I know how you can dodge Akito! What's your favoritest thing in the world?" asked Tohru.

"Um, duh, band." answered Yumi.

"Marching band! You can be on a fake practice when Akito needs to see you!" exclaimed Tohru. Yumi took one look at her and gave her a big long hug. She then said

"Hatori needs to look at you. I think you may have sprouted a brain." Yumi then patted Tohru on the head.

"_Congratulations…"_ thought Yuki.

"Oh, no! We can't do ANYTHING tomorrow but practice! Our concert is on Monday! WE MUST PRACTICE NOW!" yelled Yumi as she started pacing around the room.

"You can always practice tomorrow!" said Yuki as he tried to calm Yumi down. Mahia then intercepted him.

"When Yumi wants to practice, NOTHING will get in her way, believe me. I just skipped practicing once because I had a migraine and she nearly bit my head off. (Look, I have a scar to prove it.) She gets this look of malevolence in her eyes when she can't practice…" said Mahia with a slight shiver.

"Oh, it's morning already? Wow, we must have spent all night awake! Yay! See, you _enjoyed _it Kyo-Kun!" said Kagura, hugging Kyo in a manner that almost seemed abusive.

"Kagura, get the hell offa' me! Dammit…" shouted Kyo as he attempted to push Kagura off of him.

"Kyo-Kun… WHY WON'T YOU GIVE MY DAMN LOVE A CHANCE! HOOOOOOOOOOOOLD MEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Kagura as she ran over to Kyo and wrapped his arms around herself. She sighed.

"Ahh, see, it's not so bad, Kyo." Kagura smiled as Kyo looked away.

"Aww, Kodak moment!" said Yumi as she then pretended to snap a picture. Everyone laughed and the party continued on. (It was pretty wild from there, and all I can say is it involved Kyo, mustard, and demonic possession.)

Well, at the about nine or ten, everyone but Yumi and Mahia left. Akito had wanted to talk about the non-transforming thing.

Yumi and Mahia walked to Akito's part of the estate. Hatori told them to meet Akito and himself there. He said that all she would have to do was hug a father of a zodiac member, and then see if she would transform.

"Akito? Hatori? It's Yumi. I'm, er, here. But I know that you already know that. So, um, yeah." said Yumi. Mahia just sighed and rolled her eyes. Hatori then opened the door.

"Are you done with all of that incoherent babbling?"

Yumi nodded and walked in, Mahia following her.

"I trust you didn't get into any mischief whilst you were gone?" Akito looked up at Yumi and Mahia from the floor.

"Hmm… With Yumi, you never can tell…" sighed Hatori.

"So, um, what am I doing here today? Cuz if it involves any, um, peanuts, I'm allergic to those so…" Yumi's voice trailed off.

"Ah, Yumi. Yumi, Yumi, Yumi. You realize that you're a strange girl. That's what I like about you. You don't abide by the so called "social rules." You just act out how you feel, any emotion that comes to hand. And I like that. I happen to admire that in some people. Unlike your stupid sister, falling in love with a pathetic moron like that Brett child." Akito walked up to Yumi and touched her face.

"Ah, um, maybe I should jut hug you so, um, I can get to the house, see, we have a band concert tonight…" Yumi stuttered this as Mahia coughed slightly. (She happened to find this all too hilarious.)

"Very well then." Akito opened his arms and hugged her… Nothing. Not a single little poof sound. Yumi fell to the floor, a puzzled and slightly frightened look on her face.

"Very peculiar. I suppose she simply doesn't transform when you hug her. Very strange…" said Hatori, holding his briefcase to his side.

"I don't think it's strange at all. Actually, it could be a sign…" Akito once again looked into Yumi's eyes as he helped her up from the floor. (Lucky her.) They seemed to threaten, yet also be full of all the sadness that could ever be felt. They were like pits, deep dark pits, overflowing with pain and misery…

"Oh, um…" Yumi was so busy seeing Akito's true character, Mahia had to step on her foot to snap her back to the real world.

"Ahem. Perhaps we should be going now." said Mahia clearly as she collected Yumi and shoved her out the door.

Back at Gure's house, Yumi was busy buzzing around, getting ready for the band concert that night. (Everyone pretty much stayed out of her way… She could get pretty violent on band nights.)

"Kyo, come practice with me!" said Yumi cheerfully as she (Almost magically) pulled up two drumsticks.

"No, I'm playing my game. I'm almost on level nine."

"Don't make me call up Kagura." Yumi said in a demonic voice. Kyo flinched as Yumi dragged him by the ear up to her room, or as of now her "Band Sanctuary."

After about an hour of practice, Kyo and Mahia, who were both about finished practicing, went downstairs for dinner.

"Hey, where's Yumi?" asked Tohru. "She'll get hungry!"

"Oh, she's upstairs, still practicing. She might be getting outfits ready for everyone. I remember one year, she went out and forced even our parents to dress formal…" said Mahia as she stuck a sushi roll in her mouth.

After everyone was finished, Mahia went upstairs to check on the horror that was Yumi before a concert night. (She had to drag Kyo up there too, on account of Yumi's "commands.")

"Hey, Yumi, Kyo and I are finished eating." said Mahia as she pushed open the bedroom door. She looked into the room and saw Yumi sitting on the floor with her clarinet and her oboe in her lap. It looked like she was…

"Why the hell are you meditating?" asked Kyo.

"Why the hell aren't you any smarter? I thought fish was brain food. Oh, well, I suppose you have to have a brain to start with in order to improve brain power…" said Yumi quietly, her eyes closed.

"Ugh, I don't need this crap. I'm goin downstairs. I think there might be a bit more of the cod left…" Kyo slammed the door behind him as he then went down the stairs. He gave a look to Brett, and then proceeded to the kitchen. Tohru, of course, was in there cleaning up from dinner.

"Hi Kyo. I suppose you came down for more cod. Here, I saved some for you! I even have some rice made if you'd like it…" said Tohru, extending out a plate to Kyo.

"Thanks." replied Kyo as he helped himself to some of the rice. He looked tenderly at Tohru who was doing the dishes frantically. (He snuck these kind of looks at her very often, the sneaky… No, not dog or snake or ox… ah ha! The sneaky devil!)

Well, he was in the middle of sneaking Tohru one of these sweet looks, when Yuki walked in.

"I thought I smelled cabbage…" said Yuki as he walked by the table, looking at Kyo.

"Hey, you smell more like cabbage then I do!" yelled Kyo, springing up. (But that was really stupid because there was a shelf right above him.) He fell back to the table as Yuki rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

Shigure was, of course, up to no good as all of these happenings occurred. Mii was on one knee, crying.

"Shigure-niisan, please, tell me why! Why do you torture me so? WHY?" cried out Mii, tears drenching the floor and not to mention just about anything within a three foot radius of Mii.

"I'm sorry, Mitchan. Sit down here. I have something to tell you and something to ask you." said Shigure calmly as he put Mii down into the chair he was sitting in.

"sniff sniff What is it?" she asked.

"Mii, the reason I torture you so is because, well… I love you." said Shigure as he got down on one knee.

"Mitchan, will you marry me?" he asked, holding Mii's hand. Mii then burst out crying and grabbed a wadded up newspaper and started beating Shigure on top of his head with it.

"Shigure, why why why why WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why what?" asked Shigure innocently.

"Why… Must you torture me so…" whispered Mii, grabbing Shigure by the collar.

Shigure got up and then started laughing. He walked over to his desk and started rummaging through a drawer until he found a paper hat. He then walked over to Mii and placed it on her head..

"There." he said with a big satisfied grin on his face.

"What?" It's- It's- IT'S THE MANUSCRIPT! Ah ha ha. Ha ha ha. Hysterical laughter Uh, yes... A-a-a-all is g-g-good..." said Mii as Shigure lightly pushed her to the door. In the doorway, Mii turned around.

"Shigure, wa-'' Mii was cut off, as Shigure had slammed the door in her face. (As he did so, a large thud was sounded, followed by a loud mixture of cursing and the word Shigure.) Shigure scampered back off to his little office and started writing for once, seeing as Mii was about to become suicidal. (The last time she came, Tohru had to confiscate a gun from Mii!)


End file.
